


贱虫朝北走

by Setizon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Threesome, Time Travel, Vikings, inappropriate use of mittens
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setizon/pseuds/Setizon
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool falls through time, crashing close to a viking village. It's cold and dangerous, but they've got each other. Right?Smut, cultural misunderstandings, and bad puns.Art by RED FLARE, PETIMETREK, AZHERWIND, and nsfw art by XEBREDIPS.=========蜘蛛侠和死侍穿越了时空，不小心掉在了维京人的村庄周边。这是一个寒冷而危险的世界，但他们拥有彼此，不是吗？本文为翻译。





	1. How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spideypool Goes North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979698) by [Four_Nostril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril/pseuds/Four_Nostril). 

蜘蛛侠睁开眼睛，不知道他此刻正在哪里。他平躺着，脖子受了伤。周围十分安静，天空一片雪白，而他身下的土地一片冰冷。

  
在昏迷中他曾多次短暂的醒来，但又很快重新陷入了昏睡。现在，他完全清醒，知道自己并不能立刻起来，便安静的呆在原地，试图弄清楚他在哪里。  


他把头略转向左边，却只能看到更多的白色。数英里的白色冰层上覆盖着一层薄薄的雪，延伸出去，迎接着遥远地平线上的白色天空。  


他听到一只海鸥的声音， 一张今日美国的报纸在他眼前飘过，这让回忆不受控制的出现在他脑海里……

*******

傍晚，他站在皇后区一间房子的屋顶上。  


那是一个繁忙且令人沮丧的日子，没有什么大麻烦，只是一堆细小的、烦人的、让蜘蛛侠神经紧张起来的问题，他烦躁地想要通过攻打什么东西来获取一下内部的平静。  


因此当死侍出现的时候，他感到一阵解脱。那个人从来没失去过被揍的价值，他能够承受这些，而且完全不在意随之带来的伤害。

“嘿，蜘蛛屁股，今天我最喜欢的节肢动物过的怎么样？”

“没什么心情和你说话。走开，死侍。”蜘蛛侠这么回答，但心里却暗暗希望死侍不会这么离开。当然，他的确没有。

“Kim Possible[1]，Spidey，你优秀的屁股看起来像是铁质的，而万磁王把这个带磁性的右手套借给了我，我无法不被你的屁股吸引到！”死侍说着，一边举起他明显就戴着普通手套的手在空中。他假装挣扎着，用左手抓住手腕，越来越靠近蜘蛛侠的屁股。

  
“不!!!!”他大喊,“为了纽约最可爱的臀部！”

蜘蛛侠站在屋顶的边缘，双臂交叉，忽视了身后死侍的表演。蜘蛛侠想，如果他打我的屁股，我要揍他一顿。如果他抓住了我的屁股，那我就把他扔下屋顶。他甚至找出了一堆他会瞄准的纸箱。毕竟，他并不是真的打算伤害死侍，他只是想要一个出气筒。

  
死侍越来越近了，他竭尽全力阻止他的右手接触蓝色的氨纶表面。

“吸力太强了！我都没法儿逃跑！”死侍大喊大叫，而他的手离目标只有一英寸远。

蜘蛛侠等待着，全身绷紧，手已经握拳了。一旦他感觉到了触碰——不是在真正接触之前——他就会……  


等待的时间比预期的要长，因为死侍现在正挣扎着站在蜘蛛侠的后面，喘着粗气假装在和自己战斗，他的手越来越近了。蜘蛛侠更加安静。他不想立刻出拳然后把这一切弄得像是他的错一样。

如果他打算揍死侍，他需要一个合理的理由。

来吧，做你想做的吧！敲打它，抓住它，做点什么！蜘蛛侠感到不耐烦，想要用力攻击死侍，就好像对待一个沙包一样。  


但是死侍的手和蜘蛛侠的屁股之间还保留着一层薄薄的空气。现在的距离如此之小，以至于蜘蛛侠想象着他能感受到死侍掌心传达在皮肤上的热量。他现在急切想要死侍触碰到他的屁股，努力不回避死侍的手。  


触摸它触摸它触摸它触摸它...

蜘蛛侠的眼睛闭上了，等待着。死侍在他身后突然沉默了起来。

“呃......Spidey，是我的错觉还是在那里的确有一个大规模的骚乱？

人们尖叫，垃圾在强风中吹来吹去。在48街和皇后大道上有六个黑色絮状漏斗不规律的移动着，每个漏斗都是一个人的大小。美国队长正站在风暴的中间，引导人们远离街道。

“好了，所有人都远离漩涡，我们不知道它们会朝哪里移动，抓稳身边的东西，我们会尽快把它们解决掉！”他说，把他的盾向漏斗扔出去，将之切成两半。

蜘蛛侠和死侍相继到达混乱中心。蜘蛛侠将人们绑在沥青上，以免他们被吸入漏斗中。死侍则朝着最接近他们的漏斗射击，但效果甚微。漏斗越来越近，吸走了一个停在路边的灰色沃尔沃，车在一阵滋滋的噪音后消失了。死侍抽出他的武士刀，准备攻击漏斗的底部。

“哎呀！”他大喊。死侍的呼声引起了蜘蛛侠的注意，他转头看到雇佣兵沿着漏斗的底部走下去。蜘蛛侠射出蜘蛛网抓住了死侍的胳膊，然后...

*********

然后发生了什么？

蜘蛛侠记不起之后发生的事情。他仍然躺在冰面上，海鸥在他上方盘旋。那只鸟在报纸旁边降落，开始啄起一些湿掉的炸薯条。蜘蛛侠缓缓的坐了起来，并没有感到眩晕，他的手腕依然有蛛网连着，所以他没有昏迷多久，不然的话蜘蛛网早就融化了。受到成功的鼓舞，他决定站出来，看到蛛网连着死侍的两只手臂，看上去像是从死侍的肩膀上撕裂下来的。

操，这太可怕了。我做了什么？他的其余部分在哪里？蜘蛛侠环顾四周，冰块到处遍布着，远处小云杉覆盖的岛屿，典型的纽约垃圾乱丢在白色的雪里，灰色的沃尔沃卡在冰块中，车盖淹没在水里。

海鸥号召他的朋友们，他们降落在血淋林的手臂旁。

“哦，别！嘘！”蜘蛛侠喊着，吓跑了那些海鸥。当海欧们飞走的时候，他听到了歌声。

“♪♬Cold cold heart … hard done by you … some things looking better baby … just passing thruuuuu …♪♬”

“死侍？你在哪里？”

“找不到一点线索。感觉卡在石头和什么硬的东西里，狗屁都看不到。”

蜘蛛侠走向沃尔沃，向里面望去。车里是空的。他看向沃尔沃的后边，那里也没有死侍。

“继续说话。”他说。

“这是你第一次让我这么做，Spidey，还有什么要求吗？” 死侍的声音很近，但蜘蛛侠仍然看不到他。

“你知道你在哪里吗？”蜘蛛侠翻了翻了垃圾，但没有什么大到可以隐藏肌肉佣兵的地方。

“Well，我感觉不到自己的双腿，而且一分钟前我弄湿了我的裤子，他们现在不能更湿了！”他说。

蜘蛛侠走回沃尔沃，终于看见了一身红色制服。死侍的头出现在汽车和破冰之间，面具歪斜，遮住了他的眼睛，他的肩膀也被切断了。其他部分都在冰下 - 至少蜘蛛侠希望是这样。他伸手去调整面具，让死侍可以看到东西。

死侍真的被困住了，他的腿在水里没有起到任何杠杆作用，他没有任何武器在身上，而且无论他尝试了多少次加强力气，都无法让沃尔沃离开他的背。蜘蛛侠可以把汽车直接举起来——他本可以做到的 —— 但他不觉得应该为死侍花费这么多力气。相反，他在车周围打破了更多的冰，来回晃动。尽管这让更多的血液涌出，死侍仍坚持认为“这是个很好的举动”。冰块最后沉入海底并留下一个大洞，蜘蛛侠把死侍的湿身体一直拖到等待主人回归的断臂处。

  


“这本来应该是一个互相拥抱着午睡的好时间，但我感到我的脚趾正在冻住。”死侍说着，试图重新连接他的四肢。

  
“并且天很快就会变黑。”他指着远处白色的天空，毫无温度的太阳几乎隐藏在云层后面，正接近地平线。

“我想，既然有海鸥，我们还在地球上。”蜘蛛侠说，“这意味着太阳仍然在西方，而且看起来好像在那个方向上有岛屿。”

“♪♬朝西——边走去，那里的生活很完美，朝西——边走去，呼吸那儿的新鲜空气. . . ♪♬”

“闭上你的嘴，然后走路”

[1] Kim possible:美国迪斯尼的动画，讲述高中女生kim跑遍全球打击犯罪，但也必须与一般青少年一样处理许多生活课题的故事


	2. A place to stay

蜘蛛侠以前从来没有这么冷过。他薄制服的手脚上都是微咸的水，雪花嘎吱嘎吱地响在他的脚下响着，有一丝微风吹过。  
他根本就没穿冬天的衣服，他们离开的时候是在纽约的夏天。  
我们是怎么离开的？我们现在在哪里？他颤抖着想，跌跌撞撞的往前走。他的手机十分安静，没有信号，没有GPS定位，也没有地图。这一切比他能承认的更让他害怕。  
如果手机完全不能用了，那也没什么大不了的。但不同的是它仍然可以被当作一个时钟，所以蜘蛛侠知道他们已经走了三个小时。  
唯一让他们继续前进的，就是他们在海岸上发现了一道光。随着天色变暗，它变得明显——他们正在靠近一个位于冰面上的小岛。  
小岛大该有约一个城区那样的面积，躯干扭曲的松树挣扎着生活在填充冰缝的少量土壤中。

“你怎么想？我们在这里弄个临时住所还是去亮光的地方？”蜘蛛侠问。

“♪♬我应该留下呢还是应该继续走呢，如果我去那里，将会遇到麻烦，如果我留下来将是douuuble ...♪”死侍吊儿郎当的唱道，这让蜘蛛侠忍不住爆发。

“闭嘴！别再唱了！我很严肃的在问你！这对你来说可能不是什么大不了的事情，但是对我来说，今晚能不能活下来还是个问题！”蜘蛛侠停了下来，他体力透支，话里带了哭腔，“我不想死在这里......我甚至不知道我们在哪儿......梅婶知道了可能会说什么......我不......”

死侍坐了下来，把颤抖的年轻人拉得更近了。他的制服结了冰，这让他和蜘蛛侠一样冷。他从不知道哪里的口袋里拿出一块湿手帕，用一种非常母亲的手势把它拿在蜘蛛侠的鼻子下，在任何语言环境中这都意味着“拧鼻涕”。

蜘蛛侠忍不住笑了一下。他的面具里泪水混着鼻涕，现在真的很需要手帕。

“谢谢。”他说，在面具下擦了擦脸。 “对不起，这样对你大喊大叫。

“呃，敌友之间有分歧有什么大不了的？另外，你是对的，我一直都是一团糟，我不确定自己是否已经被冻死过了，但是谁知道呢？他妈的，感觉就像我从Elsa那里得到了一个手活。对了，Spidey，你认为哪一个更辣，Elsa，Anna还是Kristoff？请不要说Hans……‘有魅力的恶棍’这个词太过分了。”

“对不起，我不知道你在说什么。”蜘蛛侠回答，“但是我保证如果我们回到家，我会找到答案的。所以呢，你觉得我们该怎么选？”

“我们将会经历有史以来最酷的博物馆展览，站在解冻的猛犸象旁边！

“我们选哪个？”蜘蛛侠重复。

死侍眯着眼睛看着海岸上的小光点，仿佛试图用他的眼睛来测量距离。  
蜘蛛侠看着他脸，想：这是我死前看到的最后一个人吗？我从未期待过这一点，不对，也许我确实期待这一点。但如果是这样的话，我会觉得这是他的错。也许这的确是他的错。不，这不是他的错，是我想要去救他的。所以如果我今晚死了，那是因为我做了一个愚蠢的，粗鲁的决定。

看，我找出了答案。

“我觉得我们应该走过去。”

“嘿，死侍。”

“怎么？”

蜘蛛侠拉下面具，看着死侍。

“我叫彼得帕克。”

死侍跳了起来，看上去好像被刺了一样。

“哦，嘿，不......蜘蛛侠......彼得......你会活下去的，这不是一个致死的情况，你不需要脱下面罩......你的眼睛是棕色的......操你真辣。”死侍大力摇了摇头，“把面具带回去，我们要把磁带倒回去，然后把刚才的覆盖掉。来吧，我会忘记你的名字是彼得，这很容易！”

死侍拿出一把枪，瞄准他自己的脑袋。彼得抓住他的手臂阻止他。

“别这样！我知道你的名字是韦德威尔森，所以这很公平。”

“每个人都知道这个。”死侍试图在他的大脑上打出一个大洞，可彼得不想同在一天内把他的手臂弄断两次。

疯狂使得死侍力气变得更大，彼得不得不努力制止他。他从前面抓住了死侍的手，慢慢地把雇佣兵的手臂反着摁在背后。死侍的胸很大，这让彼得必须用力对抗他，否则他没法把死侍的手固定到他身后。

他几乎拥抱这个巨人。

当感觉到死侍的手臂放松了一点，彼得的手指顺着充满肌肉的手臂下滑，敲着死侍的手腕，直到他放下枪。

“不要开枪，我需要你。”彼得慢慢地说，他温热的气息在寒冷的空气中形成一片云，将他们的脸蒙上了一层水雾。

“唔...”

“我的意思是......我需要你来帮助我，如果没有你，我将无法生存下去。”

“是的，是的，帮助Spidey-Petey，该死的没错，我们走吧！”

*******

又过了两个小时，他们靠近岸边，看到光线来自低矮的房屋，光亮闪烁的方式意味着它可能不是用电制造的。

“有房子意味着没有猛犸象。”蜘蛛侠说。

“呃，我年轻的小心脏都已经准备好了。”

他们的脚太冷了，感觉就像是用木腿在行走。又过了半个小时，他们从冰上爬上了一个木码头。  
这两个陌生人很快就被两只大灰狗看见，狗朝他们跑去，咆哮的样子仿佛是从地狱爬来的。死侍拿出了枪，但没有开火。

“你不会开枪的，是吗？”蜘蛛侠说。

“如果他们只是做了看门狗该做的事情，我不会开枪。如果他们打算咬断我们的喉咙，是的，我会开枪。”死侍回答。但是狗只是在叫。

门立即打开，住在那里的人一走出去，狗就认为他们的工作已经完成，摇着尾巴跑了进去。

这两个冷冰冰的男人被带到了最大的建筑里面，那是温暖的，充满着烟的味道。房间中央的长壁炉火是唯一的光源，蜘蛛侠以前从来没有见过这样的房子。

“Toto，我觉得我们现在甚至都不在堪萨斯了。”死侍说。

“自从我们花了五个小时从结冰的海上走过之后，我觉得很明显，我们从来没有在堪萨斯州。”蜘蛛侠说。

或许能从这冰天雪地中存活下来的想法让他恢复了他机灵的小脑袋。一位老妇人把他们裹在毯子里，推着他们坐到靠近火炉的矮凳子上。

他们很快就拿了一大杯热的东西。只要能让自己比刚才温暖，蜘蛛侠才不会关心它是什么，他快速的喝了下去。某种燕麦粥鸡汤？他想。

而死侍手中正拿着杯子，犹豫是否要在陌生人面前露出半张脸，在这些维京人面前。


	3. Chicken Soup

他们到的时候已经很晚了，孩子们都睡着了。尽管光线昏暗，蜘蛛侠仍然可以看到每个小床上躺着三到四个孩子，他们的头从毛绒绒的毯子下探了出来。

房子里有二十多个男人和女人，鸡呆在屋顶下的烟柱上。房子只有一个长房间，最后有一把大椅子，看起来就像是一个宝座，但是没有人坐在那里。

作为一个拥有可以让他阿姨骄傲的、良好礼节的青年，蜘蛛侠正在寻找房子的主人，来感谢他们的热情好客。他没有花太多时间在这个上面，因为接近他们的那个女人毫无疑问管理着这个家。

她的姿势和面容让蜘蛛侠觉得他回到了学校。他看到过这种表情，就像是在学年快结束时疲倦的老师被惹怒的样子。  
愤怒的眉毛，微微的皱眉和嘴唇紧绷，表明他们已经经历了足够多的胡扯和谎言，在这种时候如果你要谎称 “狗删除了我的谷歌课堂app”，那绝对会变成压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

面前的女人大着肚子，编着精致的发型。死侍已经把毯子拉过头，躲在下面喝着汤，她说：“欢迎你们来到我们这儿，陌生人。”

她的态度表明这句话只是出自于礼貌，并且不打算进一步向他们说明情况。

她又瞥了他们两眼，好像要把每一个小细节都记下来了，“你们有受什么伤需要我们帮忙治疗的吗？”

“不，谢谢，女士，我们没有受伤。”这句话自己从蜘蛛侠的嘴里跑了出来

“有没有冻疮？”

“估计没有。我相信我们会好起来的，谢谢你让我们进来，我们很快就会暖和起来的。”

女人怀疑地扬起眉毛。她伸手去触摸蜘蛛侠的右脚，把它抬了起来，看到地上留下的湿痕。

“唔……”她转头对一个憔悴的老人说，老人脸上挂着一个白胡子，还带着微笑，“为客人们做一些包裹起来的热石，放在他们脚下。”

老人艰难的靠他吱嘎作响的背和虚弱的双腿站了起来，但是一旦起了床，他立即用碎布将一些石头从炉子上捆起来，每只手拿着两块石头，看起来没有任何困难。

“我以前从来没有见过像你这样的衣服，但这可能是你的什么诡计。你需要把你的面罩脱掉，我想确保我不会把我丈夫的敌人邀请到家里来。”

蜘蛛侠已经半露面了，他同意女主人的话，把面具的其余部分拉下来，站起来握住她的手。他不知道他们在什么地方、或者说什么时代，保密身份在今晚不是什么大事。

死侍犹豫了一下，依然坐在毯子下面。

彼得知道为什么，他曾有几次看到了死侍的一半的脸，但此时他不能做什么。

死侍慢慢摘下手套，给女主人一个机会来反悔。她注意到了死侍的皮肤，但看起来依然很坚定。死侍仍然蜷缩在毯子下面，转过身来确保只有她能看见他，他慢慢的往后脱去面具。

她退缩了，眉毛更加皱了。三人沉默了片刻。彼得希望她不会反应过度，韦德对自己的样子比大多数人想的还要敏感。

“你看起来像一个不再害怕死亡的人。”她终于说，“是火还是碱液？”

“以上都不是，女士。这都是因为C字开头的东西。”韦德说。

“所以是一个诅咒（Curse）？我是这里首领的妻子，我叫Gunnlod。”

“你没有在开玩笑吗？我敢打赌，所有人在收到这个‘邀请’的时候都会尖叫着跑开！”韦德说。

Gunnlod嘴角小小的扬起了一个微笑，随后她扳回脸，转身告诉躺着的男孩儿们挤一挤，为客人免费提供两张小床。

“你什么意思？”彼得低声说。

“她的名字意味着“战斗的邀请”。”韦德低声回答，“在你问我怎么知道这个之前——是的，因为我的脸变成了这样 —— 我查了一下，因为这是一个非常酷的名字 ，几乎和我一样酷， 所以我将它当作我的名字在网上使用。这是一个女孩的名字，我知道，但不妨碍我用它。”

坐在火前面的蜘蛛侠的衣服很快就干了。他想死侍那件面料更厚的制服可能还是潮湿的，但他知道建议把制服脱下不是什么好主意。

Gunnlod对他的“状况”如此（相对）随意的态度让死侍有点高兴。无论是她看上去更糟糕，还是保持面无表情，都是一件好事。

他们到时已经很晚了，许多人已经在睡觉了。床沿着墙壁放置，有一面墙上镶嵌着床，就像大书架一样，底部的稻草覆盖着皮革。

彼得睡在其中一个床上，脚下铺着新放进去的热石，感觉就像是到了天堂。韦德躺在他身边的床上，彼得听到他躺下时因体重而发出的木吱声。

**********

第二天，彼得仍然躺在床上，身体虚弱，发烧。说实话，他本来可以起床了，但是他害怕这样做。

这一切真是太奇怪了。在他准备加入这个世界之前，他需要观察它是如何运作的。

死侍看上去适应的更快 —— 他声称自己是一个经验丰富的维度跳跃者。他大部分时间都戴着面具，以免吓到孩子们。

昨天晚上的老人已经向他们介绍了自己，他叫哈尔丹·克劳，当彼得 - 出于习惯 - 回答说他的名字是蜘蛛侠时，他并没有眨眼，相反他点了点头，仿佛这个名字适合彼得，然后走开，让彼得隐约受到侮辱。

这个时候彼得注意到房子里没有成年男子，只有各个年龄层的妇女，男孩或非常老的男人。

死侍为彼得带来了汤和信息。

“所以，蜘蛛侠！”

“你也可以用我的真实姓名叫我。”

死侍拿着木碗的手微微顿了顿。

“所以，帕克先生！在公元900-1000年里某年三月的今天，你感觉如何？

“这是有史以来我遇到的最奇怪的问题。”

“好吧，我不会再叫你帕克先生了，我只是想尝试一下。”

“那不是我感到奇怪的地方……不要喂我！

死侍舀了一勺汤，把它举到彼得的面前。

但彼得接过碗，坐起来吃饭。他的氨纶制服上粘着着床上的白毛，让他看起来像一个狗主人。他试图把它们刷掉，却在空中扬起更多的细绒毛，他喝了一些汤。

“所以……维京人。”彼得说，他哼了一声。

“是的，非海盗的那群人都在这里。而三个月前海盗们也都在这，但今年的冬天比平常冷，海水冻结了，没有船可以进来。”死侍说，“这意味着我们可能在波罗的海沿岸，因为我不认为大西洋会经常被冰覆盖，继续喝你的汤。他们问我们是否来自突尼斯，因为我们的衣服是红色的 – 我不知道那是什么样的联系，但是不管怎么样，我说是的，不对吗？我没有说过超能力，我把我的枪藏在了我的床上。”

“还有你的剑？”彼得问。

死侍指向墙壁，那里装饰着所有类型的武器、悬挂的彩绘动物和钉子。他的武士刀在那里完美隐藏起来。

“安心喝水好了，动物会呆在室内。上厕所的话……在出门右边的两间房子中。不要用别人的刀，也不要殴打不属于你自己的奴隶，还有……不提起战争。”

“什么战争？”彼得说。

“没—错！”死侍对他眨了眨眼，“你马上就会赶上一场战争。”他展开一捆棕色羊毛，中间是一双袜子和海豹皮靴子，“我超有礼貌的为你要到了一件温暖的外衣，你可以把它穿在制服上，我的制服比你那纤细、透气、性感（Sexy）的氨纶制服要温暖得多。”

“谢谢。”彼得说。

“没关系，我会随时叫你Sexy的！”

“谢谢你给我拿！到！了！衣！服！”


	4. You‘ve got be kidding

需要撒尿和检查周围的环境的需求让蜘蛛侠走出了房间。

这个村庄 —— 还是农场？ —— 是由不同大小的房子聚集而成，从最大的房子到最小的房子，全是茅草顶。  
雪很深，一些房子埋在了雪里。其他房子门口的路上已经扫了雪。码头没有船只，但有几艘小船倒在冰上。

天空非常清晰。十分美丽，但也十分可怕，因为这未受污染的空气只能意味着他们，确实，是到了过去。

他们该怎么回家？

风变了，从西北方向吹来。看起来这很重要，因为这让所有的村民都处于紧张的边缘。

一些较小的牛已经被带到了里面，而他们被告知要准备过一个寒冷的夜晚。男孩们在上床睡觉之前带来了大堆的柴火，穿上了额外的衣服。一个孩子走到他面前的时候，彼得正忙着让他和韦德的小床头对着头。

“妈妈说我应该问你和死塘（小孩儿的口误）是否想要孩子。”她说。

彼得僵硬地看着韦德的背影。毫无疑问，他一定听到了孩子的话，但这个问题并没有针对他，所以他不能回答。

韦德是怎么告诉他们的？为什么Gunnlod认为他们是一对情侣？但是，无论如何，他现在必须回答，孩子在等着。

“呃，不，死侍和我没有在一起......不是那样的。”

“妈妈说，她有两个，她可以给你。”

好的，韦德肯定听到了他们的对话，他发出了像是被自己的口水噎着的声音。彼得感到自己脸红了，从头到脚都不那么冷了。

“告诉Gunnlod不用了，谢谢。”他说。

孩子跑了，他们都可以看到消息传递到了Gunnlod那里。沿着墙壁旁人们正在吃饭。

Guunlod一直听着自己的孩子说话，耸了耸肩，捡起搁在地板上最后两只小山羊。她把他们带到了最靠近门口的那个憔悴的老人身上，把它们塞进了他的脚下。

他用无牙的嘴笑了笑，深深的表达了感谢。当彼得环顾四周时，他注意到许多小床上都有温暖的山羊。

“该死的！”彼得说。

“不要怪我，虽然我的确值得。”韦德说，“但我宁可忍受一个寒冷的睡眠，也不愿意从这个可怜的老人身上夺走那些温暖的小东西。”

********

在半夜，彼得发抖着醒来。他低估了即将到来的寒冷程度。他试图把毯子拉得更近，但这没什么用。

脚是最糟糕的，所以他把他们垫到他的屁股下面。这让他觉得好了点，但是姿势更不舒服了。

接着他想他可以从头枕下拿出一些稻草，把脚包起来。为了改善这种状况，他抓起了大把的稻草 - 几乎碰到了韦德的脑袋。但韦德一动不动。

韦德的头很温暖。他的面具拉到嘴上，呼吸平稳。对比之下，彼得觉得更冷了。他有了个很愚蠢的想法，真的很愚蠢，但他还是伸出双手放到韦德的头上，以此来温暖双手。

这很有效，同时也让他想要的更多了。韦德呼吸缓慢的沉睡让彼得大胆地把手放在韦德宽阔的肩膀上。当暖流从他的手指流过他的手臂时，它感到愉快地刺痛。

“Szznork ...... Spidey？”

“哦，呃。”

“你为什么叫醒我，有啥重要？”死侍带着睡意说。彼得太尴尬了，不愿承认他为了取暖触摸了死侍的肩膀。他打算顺其自然的装作想要把死侍叫醒。

“Emmm，你有备用的毯子什么的？这里很冷。”

“对不起，我没要备用毯子。但是来我床上吧，我给你让个位置，这里很舒服。”死侍说，“过来，我这里很暖和，毕竟我的线粒体一直都在加班。”

彼得犹豫了一下，但是死侍把他的身体贴在墙上，空出了一半的小床铺，所以他就按死侍说的做了。

他溜进了雇佣军的床，就好像朋友间会做的，非常普通的事情。这真的非常舒适。死侍很快就打鼾了，彼得也背对着他的同伴睡着了。

彼得经常会做很些生动的梦，但不知何故，蜘蛛侠的梦更加激烈。

对于一些心理学学生的学期论文来说，这可能是一个很好的研究主题，但是彼得并不喜欢谈论他的潜意识。在他身份改变的时候，恐惧和需求是不同的。

彼得梦中有一个反复出现的场景，特别是当他被吓坏了或者压力过大的时候，那就是有人温柔而甜蜜的注视着他。

它经常发生，通常都是他熟悉的人看着他。那人拥有强大的力量，因为这意味着彼得可以暂时在梦里放下他的责任。

这些梦有时候是简单的（钢铁侠让他远离梦中的这么多的爆炸），有时是精心制作的（他曾经梦到自己是娜塔莎资历不足的秘书，任何有关重要机密的内容，他都不能被信任）。

梦里他并不总是超级英雄，有一次他梦到自己是大学教授的才华横溢的儿子，而不是普通的学生。无论如何，在这种情况中彼得可以放松自己，感受被照顾。

这些的确是非常美好的梦。

*********

他乘电梯到十楼。

他用自己的钥匙打开了门。

他把书包放在椅子上，那椅子摆在这里就是为了让他可以有地方放上包。衣架上有足够的空间放他的夹克。天竺葵在开满了整个窗台。

“我回来啦！”彼得喊道。

“欢迎回家，亲爱的！”厨房里传来了回答，“在客厅坐会儿吧，晚餐会在二十分钟之内准备好。”

“今晚吃什么？”彼得说，靠着一张巨大的印花沙发上滑坐下。

“一个惊喜，如果你想换衣服的话，我已经把你左右的干净衣服放进了衣柜。不要换吗？我今天去了次梅婶的家，把她的东西从农贸市场拿去，和她聊了一个小时左右。啊，对了，我校对了明天你要用的你的文件，就放在你的桌子上，你不用再改什么了。”

“棒！”彼得说。韦德走出厨房，穿着彼得那条最褶的围裙。围裙上用蓝色字母写着“Kill kiss the cook”。他没有戴面具，笑容像阳光一样闪闪发光。

“那么，给你忙碌的家庭主妇一个吻怎么样？等等，别起来，你看起来很累。”韦德走到彼得身边，弯腰快速的亲了一下彼得。第二个吻，没有之前那个那么快。还有第三次的吻，漫长而缠绵。

他跪在彼得双腿之间的地板上，把他笼罩在一个力气大到挤压骨头的拥抱之中。彼得觉得自己的长期待办事项清单被一点点删除。

韦德轻轻地吻了彼得的耳朵，低声说道，“现在，能让我好好照顾我的宝贝男孩了吗？”

这是在梦中，彼得完全能预料会发生什么。这是一种习惯，他总是期待今天的这一刻。韦德用强壮的手抚摸彼得的大腿时，拉下拉链，把彼得的玩意拿出来，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，然后……

********

彼得醒了。

屋里很黑。他躺在死侍的背后，他的勃起正抵着死侍。彼得硬得不像是晨勃，更加尴尬的是它正死死的挤压着死侍的臀部。彼得的整个身体紧紧靠着死侍的身体，而后者在睡梦中无意识的向床的中间移动，让彼得无法转身。

他被挤在一块硬木板和一块非常危险的人的硬背肌之间。他是如此的激动，以至于他的皮肤感觉像是在他面前温暖的身体上跳动。

彼得的脸靠近死侍肩膀的衣服撕裂处，那里被草草的修补了一下。它闻起来有血味，是一种强烈的铁质气味。它应该是是可怕的，但对彼得来说，它闻起来像生命。温暖，永恒的生命，永远不会消失。

麝香从死侍暴露在空气中的皮肤上散发，让彼得感到了醉意，他不断的吸入，直到他的大脑感觉在游泳。这一切都源于春梦吗？他通常不会梦到与男人发生性关系，不是特别经常的频率。

他全身大汗淋漓，而且毫无疑问，他裤裆上的织物会比其余的地方都要湿润。彼得不敢随意移动，部分原因是他害怕弄醒死侍，部分是因为他害怕即使有一点摩擦也会让他射出来。他的勃起往左边倾斜，随着他的脉搏跳动着，自己给自己创造了一点点细小的摩擦。

他必须得使勃起消失。彼得试图平息他的欲望，试图记起他忘了很多年的旧DeviantArt帐户的密码，想着James尖叫着吼他，想着他额头前面的皮革之间伸出来的一根蓬子菜。毕竟他不能在死侍睡着的时候对他模拟着性交的动作，这令人毛骨悚然。如果死侍醒来，注意到这点，他会生气。

哈，不。

当然不会。死侍显而易见对蜘蛛侠有点什么想法。如果他醒了，注意到，他只会傻笑，伸手抓住...

Fuuuuuck！

那个心理形象把他推到了高潮的边缘。彼得从床铺里滚落下来，在他射在内裤前的0.001秒滚回了自己的床铺。死侍仍在打鼾。彼得试图用毯子的一个角落擦了一下。他静静地躺着，平息他大声的呼吸。


	5. Go Fishin’

一个星期过去了。

天气变好了点，但即使是在阳光灿烂的中午，温度仍然低于零点，在和老人哈尔丹——他真的很健谈——说话后，彼得和韦德都学到了很多东西。

这是三月下旬，春天来的异常的晚。所有人都焦躁不安，长时间的冬季让他们大部分时间都在室内，几乎没什么能做的事情。所有可能被磨亮的东西都已经被磨亮了。所有的刀片，刀，斧头，针头和凿子都被磨尖了。没有更多的纱线可以用来做任何编织 - 房子里最老的女人一直在抱怨。

为了谁有权修补死侍的制服，一个小小的争吵实际上已经爆发了。他在毯子里呆了半天，才把它拿回来，撕裂的地方不仅人被缝补了，而且还用红地毯绣了一条蛇盖住了它。

所有能说的故事已经被说了太多次以至于人们都开始抱怨，说书人只好在温度还好的时候退到了自己的小房子里。守卫犬学会了许多愚蠢的伎俩。每个人都渴望这个冬天结束。

吃饭是为数不多能做的事情，一切都被精心准备。如果晚饭需要切片，它会被切成薄片。如果需要烘烤的话，它就烘烤到完美。但是，菜谱变化并不大。肉汤，汤，粥和面包，加或不加肉。

没有蔬菜，但彼得从老人那里发现他们种了紫甘蓝，韭菜，胡萝卜，萝卜和大量的草药，他们没办法持续整个冬天。

干苹果，樱桃和浆果一个月前就已经用完了。

韦德像往常一样吃了很多东西。他们坐在桌旁，Gunnlod刚给了他第二个碗。

“韦德......你刚才注意到有什么非常奇怪的东西吗？”彼得说。

“唔...没。”

“几秒钟前，一个怀孕的女人给了你她自己的口粮，就因为你问她要了。”

“你的意思是说怀孕有传染性吗？我会有小孩儿吗？哦，我不认为我已经准备好了。”

“不，笨蛋！我的意思是她可能还饿着。为什么她走了？”彼得说。 Gunnlod在房间里走来走去，在杯子里盛了点大多数是热水的汤。

吃饭结束后，彼得去找了她。他有一种感觉，这可能是一个敏感的话题，但他不想忽视它。他知道的太少了。

“Gunnlod，最慷慨的女主人。”彼得说，试图给人留下好印象，“告诉我，我们作为客人吃得太多了吗？孩子们得到他们需要的东西吗？

Gunnlod直起腰来，板着脸，一如既往地让人难以理解她的想法。

“他们当然得到了他们该有的份额，没有问题，你们俩都有幸来到一个物资充裕的房子，在这里的客人都能得到很好的接待。” Gunnlod说。

“所以...没问题？”

“一点都没有，而且冬天快结束了，船会回来的。”

“冰还是很厚，Gunnlod。”彼得说。她没有回答，这让他得出自己的结论。

***********

放事物的仓库是一个灰色的木结构，离地面有些距离，以防虫害。梯子顶部的门被锁住了，蜘蛛侠和死侍在Gunnlod的腰带上看到过钥匙。在房子的另一边有一个小空气孔，但是它太小而无法穿过。

经过一番讨论后，他们有了一个计划。蜘蛛侠把他们送到茅草屋顶的边缘。死侍把脚架在空气孔上，抓住屋顶，用力抬起来。屋顶和墙壁之间开了一道裂缝，发出了很大的嘎吱嘎吱的响声。

蜘蛛侠倒挂着穿过了裂缝，死侍跟着他，但是只有上半身过了裂缝，下半身被卡在了外面。

“你没事吧？”蜘蛛侠说。

“只要我们不长时间呆在里面的话，没啥大事。而且我还要放屁，所以我会把我的屁股放在外面。”

蜘蛛侠提起盖子，发现桶和篮子里什么都没有，除了非常少量的大麦，一点干豆。天花板上安装了杆子，上面挂着大圆饼。一共有有二十个这样的杆子，可以放下数百个面包，但现在只剩下十一个。如果这些是过冬的储粮的话，它们就快用完了。

“她为什么说谎？”死侍说。

“可能她觉得自己的饥饿没有充分到可以打破传统，她得好好招待客人。”蜘蛛侠说，“尤其当客人非常强壮，有可能因为被忽视而发狂。”  
“我永远不会这样做！”死侍说。蜘蛛侠看起来很怀疑， “无论如何，我不会对无辜的平民这样做。”死侍补充。

“呃，她不知道。”蜘蛛侠深思熟虑，然后抬起头来，“你知道吗，死侍？

“不，是什么？”

“这是兔子的季节！”

“鸭子的季节[1]！”死侍大声喊道。

“兔子的季节！我可以用你的枪吗？”

“哦，蜘蛛侠，我以为你永远不会问。”

**********

“不要碰自己，坐下别动！”蜘蛛侠低声说。他们都躲在一个铺满雪的杜松丛后面，准备伏击任何进入陷阱的猎物。他们在一个小峡谷处用蛛网设了圈套，在那里他们看到了大量的蹄印，而且死侍装备了一些闪光弹。

“我没有碰自己...没碰很多下...我只是需要调整。”死侍说，“我看到你那样拿着我的枪让我忍不住僵硬。”

“哪样？”

“枪被紧紧地握在你的手中，你苗条，线条完美，敏捷的手和握着金属的方式......太色情了。”死侍开始呻吟。

“安静！”

“但是你需要改变一下你的握法。”死侍指着蜘蛛侠的手，“在这里，把你的另一只手放在这里，用两只手支撑这把枪，覆盖掉这个缝隙。”

“像这样？”蜘蛛侠还在低语。

“哦，是啊，现在把它们上下移动......慢慢地......”死侍咧嘴一笑。

“混蛋！”蜘蛛侠说，轻轻拍打他。

“安静。”

一只驼鹿触发了闪光弹，小峡谷表面的雪就像草莓果子露一样，它被血液，麋鹿的内脏和一些肉覆盖着。

“我得辩护一下，加拿大驼鹿的重心要低得多，它们不会碰到陷阱的。”死侍说。

*********

没有猎物会靠近这种场景，他们决定尝试钓鱼。他们发现了一块狭长的土地，便尝试着走到了土地的北面。

一次适当的爆破后，冰面上出现了一个大洞，水面上漂浮着数量惊人的鱼。蜘蛛侠承担了把它们拿出来的工作。在蜘蛛侠在把鳕鱼捆在一起的时候，他突然意识到死侍沉默了。这是罕见的，他环顾四周，想看看发生了什么。

那个人离开了。蜘蛛侠站起来，但什么也没看见。如果死侍因为什么正当的原因而沉默的话，他不想大声喊叫而毁了死侍的计划。陆地上有一些光秃秃的木头，蜘蛛侠射出蛛丝爬上去。他看到死侍站在狭长土地的另一顿，他的武士刀准备好打在海豹身上。

蜘蛛侠射出蛛丝黏到剑柄上，不小心砍掉了死侍的大拇指上。

“哦！他妈的，老兄？”

“嘿，尽量保持你的加拿大本能，不要去打海豹，它们是一个濒临灭绝的物种。”蜘蛛侠说。

“不，他们不是！”死侍说，拿起一块手套，拇指一不小心跳得更远了。

“什么？他们当然是保护动物，我签署了请愿书。”蜘蛛侠说。

“他们将面临危险，但他们‘现在’不会受到威胁。”死侍弯腰捡起他的拇指，但海豹速度更快，它吞下了死侍的手指。蜘蛛侠意识到死侍是对的。

“对不起，韦德，我没有想到......我不是故意伤害你，继续吧，我不会阻止你了。”

“不，现在变得很奇怪，他吃了我，我不想吃他，他赢了，我们有了多少鱼？”死侍说。

“三十八点半”

“半？”

“是的，有一个只有个尾巴。”彼得说。当他们走过去拿起捆起的鱼的时候死侍突然停下来。

“哦，我的天！”死侍呼喊着，把头埋在他的手里，“你意识到这意味着什么吗？”

“什么？”

死侍把半条鱼放在胯前，“我的伙伴没有了！”他笑倒在雪中。尽管试图抵制笑意，但蜘蛛侠也忍不住开始大笑。终于在他们笑断气之前，他们带着丰富的收获回了家。

************

[1]出自于：  
Bugs: Duck season!   
Daffy: Wabbit season!   
Bugs: Duck season!   
Daffy: Wabbit season!   
Bugs: Duck season!!   
Daffy: Wabbit season!!   
Bugs: Wabbit season!   
Daffy: Duck season!!!   
Bugs: Wabbit season!!!   
Daffy: I say it's Duck season, and I say, FIRE!   
[BLAM!]  
— Looney Tunes "Rabbit Fire" (1951)  
讲的是两个对立立场的人在吵架的时候，一方耍诡计讲对方的话，于是另一边就出错了=w=。这两个人接起梗来真的好好笑哦，这还是1951年的动画呢。


	6. Bog Butter

他们把鱼给了女人，Gunnlod朝他们招了招手，轻声地和蜘蛛侠和死侍私下交谈。

“非常感谢，我很乐意接受这个礼物。”她说。 “但是请告诉我，你在哪里发现了一个足够大的冰洞，我们已经有一段时间没有能够钓鱼了。”

“我们没有找到这个洞，我们做了一个洞。”死侍说。

“你能在冰上打个洞这么厚？

“是？”

“那就跟我来吧。“她穿上连帽外套和手套，抓起一把铁锹，带上了蜘蛛侠和死侍。

这段路很长，他们在森林里走了接近一个小时。雪又厚又松，使他们放慢了脚步。他们来到了一片平坦的地方，那里的松树老旧而矮小。 Gunnlod拿出了一根细绳，把它系在一个带有刻痕的树干上。然后，她走过一片没有树的地方，把绳子另一端系在对面一个标着类似标记的树干旁。然后他们都回到了绳子的中间，那里有一个结。 Gunnlod开始在雪地里挖掘，发现了一些青苔。

“在这里，埋在沼泽地里，是一个洞穴。桶内的黄油、蜂蜜罐和奶酪密封在布下。它们深藏在泥炭中。去年冬天我们不需要它们，那是因为我们有很多这些东西，今年秋天我们加了很多进去。这里面应该有足够多的东西让我们支撑下去。”她说。

“但现在你不能拿到他们，因为地面霜冻得太深了？”死侍说。 Gunnlod点了点头。

“好吧，女士。”死侍掰响手指关节， “你会介意在我俩干活的时候回到屋里吗？

“为什么？”她说。

“嗯。”死侍恳求的看着蜘蛛侠，希望他能拿出一个合理的理由。死侍不想展示他的爆炸物。蜘蛛侠的大脑疯狂地旋转，命运的轮子停了下来：

“嗯……我们需要赤身裸体，为了正确的进入狂暴状态，你知道的。”蜘蛛侠说。Gunnlod点点头，看上去理解了他的话，离开了。

“你认为多大量的火药会对食物造成最小的损害？”蜘蛛侠说。

“所以我们不会脱光衣服？

“不会。”

“Awwww……”

在一阵闷闷的爆炸声和挖掘之后，他们找到了食物。蜘蛛侠用两个巨大的网把罐子装在肩膀上。在他们身后冰冻的沼泽里有一个空的坑，里面有几个破罐子。其中一只装有蜂蜜，一只勇敢的狐狸已经看了一会儿，现在正在接近它了。死侍用陶瓷碎片舀了点蜂蜜，边舔边走。

“这次的合作可以打满分，蜘蛛侠！最好的之一 —— 这真令人惊讶，我们并没有阻止任何坏蛋，这是一个美好的日子，今天没有破坏什么东西。“死侍说，摆动他的新拇指。

“是的，关于这个。”蜘蛛侠说。他停了下来，把网放下来，转身面对死侍，“我很抱歉。”

“你已经说过了，我有再生能力，记得吗？

“但是，我仍然欠你很多，对于我伤害了你这件事情，我觉得很不好。“

“Spidey。这不是什么大—问—题。”

“但是...”

“亲吻会不会让你感到好点？“死侍说，把碎片换到另一只手中，伸出大拇指戳了戳蜘蛛侠的脸。

蜘蛛侠看着它。这是他们平常玩笑的一部分，死侍曾经提出过各种各样的接吻，有时是在他被完全肢解之后。蜘蛛侠的回答可能是一个笑话或一个白眼。

但是现在，他握了一下死侍的手，把它贴近他的脸。手套上有泥炭和蜂蜜的味道。拇指是粉红色的，新形成的指甲完美无暇。蜘蛛侠轻轻地把嘴唇压在上面。

一秒。

两秒钟。

三秒钟，这已经太长，不可能被当作一个笑话或任何东西来忽视。天，为什么我这样做，我只想...

蜘蛛侠分开他的嘴唇，伸出舌头舔了舔指甲。他沿着角质层缓慢地舔舐，并绕到拇指柔软的一面。充满疤痕的皮肤很薄，感觉像是触碰眼皮。死侍一动不动。

蜘蛛侠后退了，放开了死侍的手。死侍依然没动，只是不停地盯着他的拇指。

“那个......蜂蜜真好吃。”蜘蛛侠说。

“......”

“我们该走了。”蜘蛛侠说。

“......”

*************

死路和蜘蛛侠在回家的路上根本没有说话。死侍正在对自己说话，但对于蜘蛛侠来说听起来太轻了。幸运的是，狗来迎接他们，他们快乐的吠声结束了令人不安的沉默。

当他们回到村里的时候，Gunnold打开了仓库的门，向他们示意把食物放到梯子上。他们卸下了货物，Gunnlod盘点了货物，找出可以立刻带进大厅的东西。两个女孩过来拿着它。

“我需要再次感谢你，我会去监督烹饪，而这两个孩子会帮助你们。”Gunnlod说，示意两个站在旁边的女人对男人微笑。

“我们已经准备好蒸汽房了。”最高的那个女人说，她三十岁左右，左眼下有一个看起来像泪滴纹身的胎记。

“是的，你们两个可以去那里，我们来帮你搓澡！”另一个说。她矮而强健，但她的声音使她听起来像一个十几岁的孩子。也许她就是。Gunnlod对她皱了皱眉头，她看起来像是受到了责备。

“我的意思是...你可以一个一个去那里擦洗干净。”

很明显，Gunnlod和其他人讨论过这两个外来人那种古怪的害羞习惯。

“哪里？”死侍说。他跟着女人经过码头，走到冰边的一个小房子里，烟雾和蒸汽从屋顶的一个洞里滚滚而出。他边走边匆忙地解开腰带和剑带。蜘蛛侠看着他俯下身走进低门，一会儿之后，死侍把衣服挂在外面的钉子上。

************

这个蒸汽房太小了，韦德有点站不直，这里像火炉一样热。有一个木凳和一大桶冷水，有一大堆薄荷叶，还有一些韦德没有认出来的草药，他花了两个脑细胞去思考这玩意儿是啥。

他现在不得不放弃。

韦德坐倒在板凳上，开始疯狂地解决自己的欲望。一手绕着球打转，一手绕着杆身，浑身是汗，他不会花太多时间，因为自从彼得握住他的拇指亲吻他之后，他已经硬得不行了。韦德把他的拇指按在自己的嘴唇上，仿佛重新感受到了那种感觉。这足以让他产生幻觉，好像看到了彼得柔软的粉红色舌头。

“彼得......”韦德呻吟起来。

他一开口，液体便溅在热石上，发出嘶嘶声，空气中瞬间充满了他以前从没有闻到过的燃烧的肉体的气息。

他的汗水和蒸汽让他湿透了。他把一勺水浇在石头上，以获得更多的蒸汽，然后又用四勺水浇在身上。他并不是特别喜好洗澡和卫生，但这一次他有一个目的。

他是一个有计划的人，虽然他经常没有计划，而且说实话，很多时候他的没有计划导致了他的成功，但今天是不同的。他发现了小蜘蛛调情时候的尴尬，他不会让那件事情就这么过去的。

现在的情况或多或少有些类似于“在沙漠独身一人”，不是吗？好吧，虽然现在不在沙漠里，但依然，完全就是浪漫电影里的题材。或许，只是或许，彼得已经绝望到要和一块上等牛肉产生关系。 

死侍忽略了他脑海里的盒子提出可以试着告诉蜘蛛侠他的感受的建议。他才不相信盒子们的建议！显然，现在这种情况需要一个复杂的诡计。

第一步：我们hand job。

第二步：清理干净。

第三步：再次hand job，因为我们以后需要给彼得留下超长持久的印象。

第四步：明天要试着看起来比较随意，我们建议……

第五步：... thul。


	7. We need Porn

“你知道我想念的是什么吗，Spidey-Butt？”死侍说，他们正坐在主厅外面的圆木上。

太阳很好，温度越来越接近零点。又过了一个小时，屋顶上的积雪慢慢化了，水滴沿着屋檐落下。蜘蛛侠正在试着点火，而死侍用靴子上的匕首削了一根棍子。

他试图炫耀自己最棒的资本，在蜘蛛侠面前伸出双腿才进雪里，挺着下身靠在墙上，双臂交叉放在脖子后面，但这无济于事。笨拙的蜘蛛侠不明白眼前的一切意味着调情。这代表死侍需要一个新的计划。

“卫生纸？”蜘蛛侠说。

“不是。”

“电灯，冰激凌，汽车，金发美女，墨西哥食物？

“不，好吧，所有这些我都想要，但都不是我正在想的。”

“所以你想要什么？”

“A片。”死侍叹了口气。

“哦……我明白了。”

“不需要是电影的那种，照片就很好，我甚至可以看纯文本解决。”死侍说。蜘蛛侠没有回答。

“但他们唯一的娱乐系统就是Thul[1]。”死侍说。

“Thul是什么？”蜘蛛侠问。

“讲故事的人或者之类的，我曾经试图弄清楚他到底干啥，但这看起来很复杂，他讲故事，背诵诗歌，但是他显然也把长的要死的咒语和其他什么东西背诵了几个小时，几个小时，里面还有一些我不明白的宗教意义，当我询问那个部分时，老伙计已经咬紧牙关，就像一个紧闭的贝壳，Torbjörn，那个说故事的人在那里有自己的小屋。“死侍说，指了指Thul的方向。

“好的...所以他们没有A片。”蜘蛛侠说。

“噢，拜托！人类历史上曾在过哪一个媒体系统是没有色情的？我们走吧。”死侍说。

“走？”

“我想证明我是对的。”

*************

属于Thul的小房子建在酿造房和两个谷仓中较小的一个之间。Thul的房子没有什么特别的，死侍敲了敲门就进去了。

里面有一个壁炉，一张小床和一张大桌子，上面摆满了整齐的棍棒，肋骨和小工具。墙上挂着一堆标记的棍子。还有木制的大型雕塑，象牙和琥珀的小雕塑。桌旁坐着一个男人。他有一把蓬松的胡子，非常的时髦，可能不会超过三十五岁。他正在绑着一捆带皮绳的标记棒。

“Gunnlod的新勇士？你们想要什么呢？”他说。

“我们...我们不是勇士的。”蜘蛛侠说。

“老兄，我们完全就是。”死侍说。

“我不是，也许你是。”

“呃，呃，不管，你比我强。”死侍说，而Thul在蜘蛛侠打算回复的时候打断了他们。

“我说，你们想要什么？

*************

让蜘蛛侠惊讶的是，Thul并没有认为死侍的要求有多与众不同。他表示他们希望听到一个性感的故事，性感的足够射出来。

Torbjörn指了指长椅让新任命的勇士们坐下。长凳很短，所以他们不得不大腿靠着大腿坐。蜘蛛侠突然意识到这个地方让他想起了什么。一家唱片店，一个自命不凡的小黑胶唱片店，而店老板正在评价你和你对音乐的糟糕品味。Torbjörn看向一捆东西，伸出手触摸其中一个。

“Loki和被烧的女巫怎么样？”

“不要！”

“我同意。我想听美好的结局。”死侍说。

Thul指向另一个捆东西。

“Loki和公马？”

“不，我们可以说不是Loki的故事吗？”蜘蛛侠说。而Torbjörn看起来很恼火。

“如果你们有任何其他的具体要求，可以从一开始就说吗？”Torbjörn说。

“向你道歉！我们当然应该提前说。我建议以下搜索标准：承诺，快乐的结局，没有未成年，没有兽性，真正的爱情。”死侍说。他看着蜘蛛侠，后者同意地点点头。

Torbjörn沉思了一会儿，然后拿出一个小袋子。他把它放在桌子上，拿出一个不大于一枚邮票的小金盘。在金盘上刻着一幅图，一个男人踮着脚在亲吻一个女人。

"Frey and Gerd[2]."他自信的说，“成长之神和成为了他一切的佐敦女人[3]。”他从墙上拿下了一捆东西，解开绳子，把扁平的木条放下，形成了一个实心的立方体，刻着符文的那面朝上。木条上没有大量的文字，与其说它是一本完整的手稿，倒不如说它由一条条的要点组成。

“把它拿下来吧，Torbjörn。请记住我们不是来自这里的，所以倒不如先给我们补充一些背景知识。”死侍说，他把双手放在下巴作出一个聆听的姿势。Thul清了清嗓子，开始说话。

“Frey，Njord的儿子，

某日坐在全能之父的王座上，

在那不被允许触碰的地方，

看看所有的世界。

他看着佐敦海姆，

看到那里有一个美丽的少女，

她从她父亲的家走出去

穿过院子，

和他一起……”

“哇，哇，停在那里，Torbjörn，你真的要匆匆掠过那一点吗？”死侍说。

“哪点？”Torbjörn说。

“你刚才说的是“一个美丽的少女”，细节，老兄，细节，让我们听听更多关于这个的东西，这姑娘有什么特别的地方？性感在哪里？”

Torbjörn似乎并没有被冒犯，沉思了一下。他把第一根木条推了一下，在它和第二根木条之间腾出一个空地，仿佛留下了一个隐喻的空间。

_美貌是她，带着金色_

_这个佐敦姑娘_ _高大健壮_ _，_

_她如太阳般容光焕发_

_她的裙子是一层薄薄的云层_

_在晚上遮住了月亮。_

_她手里拿着一桶水_

_她穿过院子到井里_

_当她弯下腰时_

_Frey_ _从座位上站起来了_

_为了更好地凝视月亮。_

“怎么样？”Torbjörn问。

“好多了，好多了。”死侍说道，向后靠着，把手放在大腿上。

_在_ _不被允许的_ _视角上看到这些_

_Frey_ _惊呆了_

_他全能的父亲回来了_

_Frey_ _不得不离开他的爱人。_

_相思缠绕着他_

_留在他的房间里_

_他不吃不喝_

_受到勃起的困扰_

_那从未离开过他_

“哈哈！我敢打赌，他试过给自己来个手活！”死侍说。

“尽管我很欣赏你的评论，但我认为，如果你没有大声说出来，感觉会更好。”Torbjörn不友善的说。

在他继续之前，他在火上烧了一些灰，使房间变黑。感觉好像他们已经在这里呆了很长时间了，在这个为了聆听而建的房子里。

_Skinir_ _是Frey_ _的仆人。_

_Skinir_ _说：_

_“告诉我实话，Frey_ _，_

_在众神面前，_

_我想知道;_

_你为什么坐在这里，_

_在宽敞的大厅里，_

_我的王子，独自一人？“_

_Frey_ _说：_

_“我该怎么告诉你，_

_如此年轻的英雄，_

_我的悲伤有多深？_

_虽然每一天_

_太阳神的战车点亮曙光，_

_但它从未点燃我的渴望。“_

_Skinir_ _说：_

_“你的渴望，_

_并不深刻_

_以至于你从不肯告诉我;_

_自昔日起_

_我们曾都年轻，_

_我们拥有彼此所有的信任。“_

_Frey_ _说：_

_“从Gymir[4]_ _房子_

_我看到了_

_我爱的少女离开家门;_

_她的手臂闪闪发光，_

_照耀着大海和天空。“_

死侍靠近蜘蛛侠，卷起他的面具，低声耳语。

“你有注意到这些家伙看上去手上都有点什么吗？女士们二头肌旁带着手镯，经常穿无袖的衣服。“

韦德温柔的呼吸敲打着蜘蛛侠敏感的耳朵，他颤抖着，一点都不成功的让这看起来像是一个摇头。这房子比其他的都要温暖。彼得摘下了他的面具。

_“对我来说比过去辉煌的日子_

_还要让人怜爱的_

_是女人对男人;_

_但没有一个神_

_或者精灵会允许_

_本该在一起的我们。“ _

_Skinir_ _说：_

_确实，佐敦女人_

_不是一个明智的选择_

_收获之神，_

_难道你的种子不能在这里发芽，_

_在这Asgard_ _？_

_Frey_ _说：_

_看看我的负担，Skirnir_ _。_

_我的生活中，从来没有出现_

_如此沉重的负担_

_\- _ _他露出了自己。_

_Skinir_ _说：_

_真的，你的男性象征到了你的胡子，_

_就像第三只手臂那样打大_

_比你的剑长_

_那一定是佐敦女人_

Torbjörn现在已经移动了四根棍子，但仍然剩下了很多。韦德偷偷注视着彼得，后者脸有些红，当他看到彼得双腿之间的微微隆起时，他转向了Torbjörn。

_那就借给我你的马_

_穿过黑暗_

是!Baby boy已经勃起啦！哦，异教的生殖神，这是我的机会。我可没做什么，但我已经得到了这个机会。

[1]Thul：图勒人，现在因纽特人的祖先，有确信的证据表明他们与维京人有联系

[2]Frey and Gred: 来自于Skirnismal，是北欧诗Edda的其中一篇，作者原诗句中加入了写限制级语句，不是原句=w=

[3]佐敦：就是神话里巨人的名字啦，神和巨人应该是不能在一起的，Frey作为和平繁荣之神偷偷溜到Odin的王座上看到了Gred，爱上了她，但这种情感是不被允许的。

[4]Gymir: Gred的父亲


	8. Come Here

Torbjörn拿出一个浅浅的盘子，大概由一个汤盘的大小，放在木棍旁边的桌子上。在每节经文的最后，他用手踵轻轻的捶了一下，敲打出的节奏就像一个缓慢的心跳。

这个故事还在继续，Skirnir是如何借用Frey的马和剑，载着赠送给Gerd珍贵的礼物。韦德和彼得静静的坐在板凳上，大腿紧挨着对方。

_Skinir_ _对马说：_

_“黑暗到来了，_

_我认为是时候了_

_要通过羚羊衰落的地方，_

_我们应该一起回去，_

_不然我们俩一起_

_遭受佐敦的攻击。“_

**扑通**

彼得随着鼓的节奏咽了咽口水。他仍然脸红，可以感觉到他的耳朵在燃烧。Frey露出自己的勃起的那一段让他的灵魂颠倒了。在他的脑海中，韦德汗流浃背，在他的床上忍受着情欲的折磨，而韦德会让他看到...

让他看 …

只要把它拿出来，然后...

...给他...完全接触的机会..

要求帮助......全身心的...信任他的朋友...相信他...

他的脑袋是思想碎片的旋风。彼得知道他已经完了。如果他是那个朋友，他永远不会去离开了。他会为自己采取一切行为。他从来不知道他会如此渴望什么。在这短短的几秒钟时间，一个未知的事物转为了一生中最重要的事情。

彼得又吞了吞口水。他的整个身体紧绷成弓弦，当他感觉到他背上的一个小小的轻触时，他惊呼着跳到天花板上，他从烟雾中低下头，看着韦德比了个歉意的手势。而Torbjörn在背诵时闭上了眼睛，没有注意到彼得的蜘蛛反射。

彼得无声无息地退下来，再次坐在韦德旁边。

“对不起，不会再发生了。”韦德低声说道。彼得感到喉咙里有些哽咽。他刚刚是不是毁了一切？作为一个可以信任朋友，他甚至不应该因为触碰而反应过度。

“不，拜托，没关系。”彼得低声说。他至少错过了四节经文。

_Gerd_ _说：_

_“让他进来，_

_在我们的大厅里_

_招待他们蜂蜜_

_虽然我害怕，那里有_

_我兄弟的杀手站着。_

**扑通**

韦德像一个在电影院里的青少年一样乱动，他的右手臂伸到彼得的背后，让它悬停在空中。尽管他很放心，但仍然害怕再次吓到彼得，也不敢碰他。

他犹豫了一下，屏住呼吸，直到手臂开始颤抖。彼得的背脊一阵颤栗，韦德把谨慎抛到一边，将彼得抱在怀里。他们不约而同地吸了口气，在漫长的序言后，他们的接触如此紧密而激烈。

_Skinir_ _说：_

_“十一个苹果，_

_所有的黄金，_

_在这里，我将给你，Gerd_ _，_

_为了得到你的誓言_

_说Frey_ _是_

_最爱你的那个人。“_

**扑通**

_Gerd_ _说：_

_“这十一个苹果永远_

_也不会得到我的允诺;_

_只要我们两个活着_

_我们绝不会出现在同一个屋子里。“_

**扑通**

彼得轻轻地把手放在韦德的右大腿上。先是指尖，然后把手掌放在表面上。韦德绷紧了腿，肌肉因触碰而隆起，皮套上的皮带嘎嘎作响。

尴尬的调情回来啦！哦，谢谢你，谢谢你。对。保持专注，平稳和冷静。例如，不要晕倒。昏厥不在计划中。该计划是要，要，要要要要 ...

彼得的手在韦德的大腿上移动，几乎整整一寸。

计划，计划，计划。想想，威尔森，想想。计划是什么来着的？第一步...干啥来着的。

他低头看着大腿上戴着红色手套的手。韦德的突起紧绷在他的裤子上 - 他决定故意放弃这个突起。它稍微向左侧，通过织物给人留下了非常好的印象。韦德今天早上检查了一下，发现没有新鲜的肿瘤。疤痕是一回事，但癌症可能会变得更粗糙，那不是什么好的第一印象。

印象！是的，就是这样。用你的大家伙给他留下深刻印象！

_Skinir_ _说：_

_“你看，少女，_

_这个锐利，明亮的剑_

_握在我的手里_

_如果你不遵从我的意愿_

_我会立刻_

_让你的头从你的脖子上离开。“_

**扑通**

_Gerd_ _说：_

_“我不会为了任何人_

_而动摇;_

_不过高兴的是，我想，_

_如果我的父亲在这里看到你_

_他会为了我而战斗。“_

**扑通**

如果他的耳朵没有充斥着自己脉搏的跳动声，韦德就会被Gerd不被收买不畏强权的样子而吸引。舞台开始了，他却临阵退缩了。这真的有用吗？这真的不像是在发送一个不请而来的阴茎的照片？

**扑通**

操，他妈的。开始吧。

韦德用左手摸着皮带扣，右手仍然放在彼得的背上。他慢慢地解开腰带，试图用眼角去看彼得的反应。他的心脏剧烈的颤抖着，拉开拉链，把织物折叠起来，把（现在真的很脏）内衣拉下来，露出诚实的说非常令人印象深刻的阴茎。疤痕只增强了阴茎，使其更红，更血脉喷张，比正常阴茎有着更多血管。

彼得拿开了他的手。

韦德 的心脏一阵紧缩。

但手很快就回来了，而且没有手套。那只手像蜘蛛一样沿着韦德的大腿一直走到韦德的没有毛发的勃起上。韦德缩了缩，就好像要摔下长椅一样。他紧紧抓住彼得的腰，把他拉到自己腿上，和他几乎认不出的彼得面对着面，他的眼睛又黑又暗。

**扑通**

“你为什么要让我看看你的阴茎？”彼得低声说话，声音沙哑。

“Eeeep。”韦德从喉咙里挤出呻吟。

“你要我帮你吗？”

韦德点点头。这不是计划里的，但比他希望的要好。彼得把手放在他的阴茎上，用力恰到好处抚摸着，让韦德呻吟。Torbjörn微微张开一只眼睛，但没有失去背诵的节奏。

**扑通**

_“和三个巨人在一起_

_你应该永远呆在家里，_

_或者永远不要碰到你的丈夫;_

_让渴望抓住你。_

_像蓟一样_

_在阁楼里_

_被扔掉，被挤压。_

**扑通**

现在房间更黑了，余烬只发着星星点点的光。彼得看着韦德的家伙，看到它的顶端闪着光，液体像小溪一样跑到彼得的手中。他用食指涂抹了它。韦德在颤抖。

他在彼得的掌握中变得更加充实，他在座位上转了一下，结果发现这只会使他的处境更糟。韦德把手臂从彼得的背上移开，放在裤裆上。当韦德的手指在氨纶表面上下下摆动时，彼得强忍住了呻吟声，尝到了即将到来的滋味。韦德放慢了速度，彼得可以想象，一旦没有布料可以把他们隔开，他的手会带来什么感觉。

“摘下手套。”彼得低声说。

彼得开始上下移动他的手，停在顶端上，感觉到那个伤痕累累的尖端，他揉了揉韦德的勃起。当韦德的臀部随着他的动作一起旋转时，感到一阵自豪。

**扑通**

韦德把他的手套脱下来，然后在彼得的裤子底下溜了过去，用手指梳理毛发。突然他把手移开了，彼得才意识到自己喘了好几秒钟，韦德只不过停下来吐唾沫在手里。唾沫使他手上的声音更加淫秽。彼得身上的快感使他自己的动作飘忽不定，他抚摸着韦德的阴茎却失去了节奏。他离高潮太近了。

“韦德！操！”彼得垂下了自己的右臂，沉默着喘着粗气，他射在了韦德的手心。

“彼得，请不要停下来，不要停下来，哦，拜托。” 彼得的肌肉松了下来，现在完全不听他的掌控。他的手松懈了力气，但韦德正在他的手心里跳动，他用自己的手盖住了彼得的手。

“别让我停在这里，Petey......哦，天哪，拜托......我需要它，彼得......”韦德现在大声乞求，没有顾及其他的东西。这是彼得一生中听过的最火辣的一句话，他如此渴望能帮韦德。

他从韦德的手里抽出自己的手，精液润滑着柱身，彼得加重了力气让韦德窒息般的咆哮着达到了高潮。他一边听着彼得仍然有些不稳的呼吸，一边喘着粗气，颤抖着。韦德现在已经熟悉了那嘶嘶声和一股燃烧的肉味。

_Frey_ _说：_

_“告诉我，Skirnir_ _，_

_在你跳下马鞍之前，_

_或者迈出一步之前：_

_你做了什么_

_在巨人的住宅_

_让我们高兴的事情？_

**扑通**

_Skinir_ _说：_

_“山谷如同屏障，_

_我们都很清楚，_

_在那美丽而安静的森林里;_

_九个夜晚后_

_Njord_ _的儿子_

_Gerd_ _会不会高兴呢？“_

**扑通**

_Frey_ _说：_

_“一晚已经漫长，_

_两晚让我心焦;_

_我怎么能忍受到了三晚？_

_对我而言_

_一个月比_

_比现在半夜的欲望更少。“_

鼓声的突然停止让彼得和韦德都抬起了头。雪已经停了。Torbjörn坐下来了，看着木条而不是他们。彼得非常感激这一点，因为他坐在那里，手里混着精液，裤子解开。他赶紧穿上面具，整理了衣服，韦德也做了同样的动作。

彼得感到有些晕眩，一言不发地走了出来。韦德拿起腰带朝门口走去，但是他突然转过身来跟Thul说话。

“一流的故事，给你点个赞，兄弟，你 - 呃 - 你应该把你的补充写下来，我的意思是，我现在不是很善于交流，有点摇摆不定。“韦德说。Torbjörn点点头，但是他握着一些空白的木条，把他们混进了其他木条里。

当韦德走到外面时，他几乎被亮光闪瞎了。他忘记了现在是白天，甚至接近中午，皑皑的白雪反射出炫目的光芒，使他眯起眼睛。蜘蛛侠正站在那里，望着大海。

“那么 - 你觉得怎么样？”韦德问。蜘蛛侠没有回答，这让韦德很紧张。然后感到了后悔。

“很漂亮的催眠，你不同意吗？一个人做了一些他之后难以相信他会做的事情，不是吗？或许什么都没有发生！10世纪发生的东西，会停留在这个世纪里！“韦德说。

蜘蛛侠再次拉起面具，跳到韦德面前，把他扑倒在雪地上。首先是后悔，然后是一顿胖揍。韦德想。

但彼得吻了他。


	9. Boobs, Bath and Beyond

彼得吻了他。

韦德的面孔在面具下睁大了眼睛。彼得轻轻地把他的拇指抚在韦德的下巴上，伤痕累累的薄红色皮肤在他的触摸下像丝绸一样起皱。

彼得闭上眼睛，把嘴唇贴在了韦德嘴上。他感觉到韦德的紧张情绪，他听到他轻轻的呻吟，头微微歪着，倾斜到了一个更好的角度。

彼得把手放在韦德的肩膀上，在雪地里，他加深了这个吻，轻轻的张开嘴巴，用舌头轻舔着韦德的嘴唇。当彼得轻轻地咬住他的下唇时，韦德呜咽起来，他发出一声呻吟。

彼得微笑着加深了吻，他喜欢韦德渴望更多东西时候的表现。他可以感觉到韦德的双手放在他的背上，慢慢地往下移，抓住他的屁股。彼得惊叹于他有多想这么做，如此地渴望。他中断了吻，气喘吁吁地直起身体。

他坐在韦德的髋部上。韦德更次硬了，而他也是如此，他正在轻轻的磨着韦德，好像他花了一辈子练习这个。

“我简直不敢相信......你对我做了什么？”彼得说。

“不要说出来，但我相信你现在正在对我做这件事。”

“不，我的意思是，我不是同性恋。”

“不，没关系，没问题，你可以完全用直的方法揉搓我们俩的阴茎，没有同性恋。“韦德说。彼得哼了一声。

“我的意思是，我从来没有认为自己是同性恋。”

“好吧，了解你自己是谁和你可以干什么是一个挑战，这要考虑很多，我真的希望能够帮助你解决这个问题，了解这问题到底是啥需要仔细思考，操，只要你像这样磨着我，我根本没办法思考 。”每次彼得蹭着韦德，他的音调都会变得很高。

“所以我应该停下来？”

“NOO。”

彼得对此感觉良好。不仅是因为他身体里一半的血液聚集在他的腹股沟而造成的感觉，还来自于此。他产生了矛盾，不知道该怎么做，但他已经顺着心意做出了行为，一切都很好。他让自由的狂喜洗刷着他，相信自己做了一个完美的超级英雄登陆。

彼得注意到了雪中的脚步，越来越近了。到目前为止，他已经积累了大量有关雪的脚步声的经验，并且知道哪些条件会使它们几乎听不见（新鲜，寒冷和蓬松的雪），并且会用嘎吱嘎吱的声音（寒冷且颗粒状的雪）或沉重的声音（温暖和大雪）。

也许沉重这一词并不正确，但他有相似的感觉。他听到的脚步正在逼近，所以他敲了敲威德的躯干以示警惕，并把面罩拉下来。他不知道当地对同性关系的态度是什么。这个肌肉纤细的青少年走到了了Thul家的拐角处。

“对不起，打断了你们的战斗训练，但我们希望你能帮助我们在冰上打个洞。”她说。

女孩和他们一起走到海边。彼得抓住他那件温暖的外衣。蒸汽房里冒着浓烟，那里还有四个女人。那个高个子拿着两把青铜挖掘杆，交给他们。他们想在码头旁边找个洞。

蜘蛛侠瞥了一眼死侍，他们都意识到他们得表现的辛苦一点，不要用他们的超级力量一次性打破洞。于是他们表现出了努力，一点点的挖。

冰还是一英尺多厚。当他们松开一块冰时，妇女们把它铲了出来。很快，这个洞有两英尺宽，Spider Man问它需要有多大

“大到足够游泳！”女孩说。死侍惊讶的松手，如果蜘蛛侠没有用他粘得住东西的手指抓住挖掘杆的最后一英寸，它会消失在水中。

愚蠢的反应。我应该让它落下去。

女人吃惊地看着他，但什么都没说。当他们挖到了四英寸得时候，死侍和蜘蛛侠走上一条长凳，看起来好像需要休息。

那些女人进了蒸汽房，一位年迈的女士，Singhild加入了她们。英雄们坐在板凳上，望着大海。老哈尔丹来了，和他们坐在一起，这阻止了他们企图谈论的发生的事情，所以他们静静地坐着。

过了一会儿，蒸汽房的门又打开了，女人们冲了出去，跳进冰冷的水中，大声喊道，又跑回来了。老Signhild做了同样的事情，但没有匆匆的跑，也没有喊。蜘蛛侠看了会儿，发现她们是在治疗冻疮。

当她们第二次出来的时候，她们挥了挥手，喊道：“谢谢你”，然后跳进去。在码头上溅起的水冻住了。当他们出来时，那个高大的女人用胳膊抱着头，咒骂着。

“脑子都要冻住了，操!”

““不要长时间低头，你的头骨会缩小！”其中一个人大叫，当他们跑回去的时候，她拍了拍他的屁股。

她们第三次出来时，她们开始摆pose，夸张地炫耀自己的手臂和大腿，转向小山，把手放在他们的膝盖上扭动屁股。摆动着互相撞，直到把对方撞倒在雪地上。Spider Man很感激他带着面具来掩饰脸红。死侍俯身耳语。

“那么，全是同性恋还是？”

“也许四分之三的人？”蜘蛛侠回答。

其中一名妇女在带着胎记的高个子背上跳起来，抓起她的辫子。她试图把她甩开，但背上的人死死的掐着她。那个高个子女人潜入水中，结束了这场模拟斗争。

“或者也许是一半的人？”蜘蛛侠低声说。

“我有点高兴你没胸，他们很棒。”韦德回答，把他的下巴托在手上。女人们跑回来暖和起来。老人清了清嗓子。

“就一句话，年轻人，认为那边的那些女人对你很热情是对的。如果不是现在，我可能一句话都不会说。事实上，请不要告诉他们我阻止了你，你知道，女性喜欢在冬天把自己变成一个男人，夏天也是如此，但尤其是在冬天。对，只要“双方”的丈夫回来，这些行为就消失了，丈夫和妻子会自己解决这个问题，但他不会生老婆的气。正如我所了解的，这种情况在别的地方也会发生，如果对手不在了，一切都好说。但现在你无处可去，等船回来，你还会在这里。“老人说。

“很高兴你留意我们，但我相信我们可以为自己而战。”死侍说。

“我相信你可以，我不担心你，但是我的儿子在第一艘船上。”

蜘蛛侠明白他想说什么。如果他们和其中任何一个女人发生了什么，就不能避免一场战斗，有人会死。老人离开了他们，走向主厅，Gunnlod从中走出。

他们谈了谈话，但对于蜘蛛侠和死侍来说这着距离太远，听不到他们的谈话。老人走到屋内，而Gunnlod顺着他的脚步走向英雄所坐的地方。

当Gunnlod走到长凳上时，她把手放在自己的背上，叹了一口气。她的外衣几乎没有覆盖她的肚子，她在下面戴着一条腰带，另外一条腰带在上面。

“很重？”死侍说。

“嗯。” Gunnlod回答。她像往常一样皱着眉头，低头看着蒸汽房，可以听到很多的笑声和尖叫声。她带着一串钥匙，当宝宝踢了一下，钥匙发出叮叮当当的声音。

“哦！！！！！！我可以摸肚子吗？”死侍说，在空中摆动他的手指。Gunnlod没有回答，但是远离了他一步。他接收到了其中暗藏着的信息，把手收回膝盖上。

Gunnlod没有望着他们，但是蜘蛛侠和死侍都能感觉到她想要告诉他们什么。在一阵沉默的尴尬之后，Gunnlod咬紧牙关说。

“我明白，老人给了你们一些建议。” Gunnlod说。

“我们可能不会......”蜘蛛侠开始说，但她打断了他。

“但作为这里的客人，我有义务让你们保持良好状态，所以......”Gunnlod停顿了一下，深呼吸，继续道：“我想告诉你，没有什么能阻止你得到奴隶。Thralls没有丈夫。”她转身指出那个姑娘。

在谷仓旁边有三名妇女工作，从不同的房子里拿出桶里的灰。他们在粪堆上把它们倒空，用铁锹把灰铲下来，这样就不会在风中吹起来。当她们注意到Gunnlod和两个男人看着她们时，她们低下头，试图让自己不那么显眼。

蜘蛛侠感到震惊，困惑，还感到了一点侮辱。

“不用了，我的意思，我们很感激你，最慷慨的女主人，我们明白，我们不会这么做的。”蜘蛛侠说。

“我可以命令他们清理。” Gunnlod说。 “但他们不是在这里出生的，不能忍受冰浴。”

“不，不，谢谢。”蜘蛛侠说，大力摇头。

“我和Spidey一样，我可不喜欢那些不是自愿的人。”死侍说。

Gunnlod显然轻松了不少。她深深地呼了一下，肩膀松了下去。宝宝又踢了一次，钥匙就像上次一样响了起来。

“如果你愿意，你可以触摸它。”她对死侍说。他把一只手平放在上面，从里面感到一阵猛烈的打击。

“你好，亲爱的宝贝！Hey，Spidey，感觉这个！毫无疑问这个宝宝正在保护妈妈！”

蜘蛛侠与Gunnlod交换了一下眼神，后者似乎认为这样子没问题。 他仍然有点担心过于粗鲁的拒绝她的提议，所以他完全不能拒绝死侍的建议。 

他把手放在死侍指示的那一边，但什么也没感觉到。 他对死侍摇了摇头。 雇佣兵握着蜘蛛侠的手，让它平放在他靠近下腰带的地方。 

现在彼得可以感觉到宝宝的踢力了，但是死侍覆盖在他手上给他带来比手下肚子带来的感觉更强烈。

他们都听到了声大喊。 一名奴隶打开了Thul家的门，从炉子里收集灰烬，但是她丢下了这个桶，正朝Gunnlod的方向跑去。


	10. Falling Sickness

“Torbjörn正在抽筋！”奴隶喊道。Gunnlod，死侍和蜘蛛侠跑了过来，并开了门。 Gunnlod看了看，脸色变白了。

“我不能进去。”她说，“我甚至不能想这种疾病，不然这个孩子一出生就会带有这个病。”Gunnlod转过身去，走到大厅里，没有再说一句话，冷静而沉稳，脸色苍白。蜘蛛侠弯腰从矮门走进，去看Torbjörn。死侍对受惊的Thrall说话。

“Torbjörn怎么了？

“他病了。”她回答。

“好的，你...你叫什么名字？”

“Desdemona。”

“很好，Desdemona，你从希腊来的？去拿一杯热饮，甘菊什么的。“死侍嘱咐她离开。他走进屋内，发现蜘蛛侠跪在地板上，旁边是痉挛的Torbjörn。

“癫痫症符合症状，全身强直性痉挛发作，我曾经在皇后区的家中见过这种情况发生，而且明显在这里打911毫无意义。”蜘蛛侠说，“我把他翻了身，当痉挛结束的时候，我们可以把他抬到床上，除非你在你的口袋里藏了抗惊厥剂或苯二氮卓类药物，否则我们没有什么可以做的。

死侍摇摇头，他们一起等待。

一分钟后，惊厥结束了。韦德抬起Torbjörn，把他放在自己的床上。那个男人看起来很疲倦和困惑，他的额头出汗，他的唇上有一点血迹。他一边转过头，一边注视着他的眼睛。彼得坐在小床边上，拿下面具，以便能让他看见他的眼睛。Desdemona敲了敲门，递给了韦德一个杯子。

“没关系，你没事，只是一次痉挛，现在已经结束了。”彼得说。Torbjörn试图坐起来。彼得不想限制他，但还是把手放在了他的肩膀上，希望他不要试图继续爬起来。花了一两分钟，Torbjörn恍然大悟，倒在床上。他看起来很累。死侍给了他一个杯子，他拿了。

“谢谢。”Torbjörn说。 “希望我没有吓到你，这不是我的第一次有这个状态。”

“是不是因为我们的访问......”彼得说。

“不，这可以随时发生，不要责怪自己，我感觉不太好，你可以请老Signhild给我做特殊的艾蒿吗？“

“她可能在蒸汽房里，但我可以去看看她有没有结束了。”彼得说着站了起来。他离开了，死侍在床边坐了下来。 Torbjörn咳嗽了一下，用袖子擦了擦额头。

“所以……病了不是吗，呃，那就要砸钱（money）了。”死侍说。Torbjörn笑了起来，又咳嗽起来。

“我从来没有见过”猴子“（monkey），但是没错。”他平躺在背上，声音微弱。 “但是我已经听到了他们的描述，有很多我从未见过的东西。”

“这就是为什么你要当一个Thul？”死侍问道。

“哈哈，我可以肯定地说，我不是为了钱而做的，如果可以的话，我会和其他人一起旅行，但是我从来没有离开过这个地方，我的疾病会随时出现，所以我得靠进人群。“Torbjörn叹了口气。 “我出生在这里，我会死在这里，可能很快就会死。”

“我把我的说法从猴子球升级到驴子球。”

他们沉默了。死侍哼哼着唱歌。

“♪♬舔我的巧克力咸球......♪”他打断了自己，“蜘蛛侠得花一会儿时间才能拿到你所要求的草药，所以我估计老Signhild还是赤身裸体，那里有很多赤身裸体，而她就是其中的一员。不是说他不会帮助你，因为他是一个英雄型的人，真正的英雄，不像我，他可以把头伸进一个赤裸裸的蒸汽房，而且不会分心。“

他站起来走向门，死侍继续说话，“如果他说他会去找Signhild的话，那么......”死侍向外望去，看见彼得，他们沿着雪坡向商店走去，他正扶着老太太的胳膊肘支撑着她，“......那就是他要做的。”死侍再次坐下来，比他想承认自己更放心。

Torbjörn从口袋里掏出一把梳子，梳理着他的胡须，里面装满了灰尘，短小的稻草和碎木片。他仍然筋疲力尽，双手颤抖着。

“你没胡子？”他问。

“没有。”死侍说。 “因为......一些事情所以没有。”

他不想详谈Weapon X或其他背景的细节。Torbjörn停了一下，看着死侍，好像他正在决定是否应该问。

“你似乎喜欢那个传奇故事？”

感谢主题的改变，死侍很乐意回答这个问题。

“当然，旋律很棒，角色很好，而且对于浸淫感而言你是完全正确的，而且，如果你明白我的意思，那么我希望我们不会感激不尽。”

“一点都不，但是，我想知道，你怎么看待这个神秘的主题？这个故事的寓意，可以这么说吗？”Torbjörn说。死侍不知道如何回答这个问题，并考虑了一分钟。

“性爱是好的，或者爱情可以征服一切？”

“当然有。”Torbjörn点了点头。 “还有一个信息，就是不要让你的人民成为敌人，妨碍你。但是主题，或许对你来说并不那么明显，就是所有的恩赐都有代价。”

“轻松便捷的解释。”

“这很重要，根据我们之前的描述，Frey不再有自己的剑，所以当诸神黄昏到来的时候，他将不得不赤手空拳的战斗，这就是世界秩序，Odin想要智慧，就要用他的眼睛付出代价，Mimer想要和平，就得用他的脑袋作为代价。当我们想从神那里得到一些东西的时候，我们就给他们一些东西，金子，武器，食物，血液。一个祭品，来让他们亏欠我们。”Torbjörn坐起来，用手做了很大的动作，他仍然拿着梳子，“更重要的是，如果他们给我们一些东西，不管我们是否要求，我们很快就会付出代价，让他们来取。”

“哇，哇，冷静下来，伙计。”死侍说， “现在不要把自己搞得一团糟，你就像一个鬼一样苍白，我知道你是为了我好而想告诉我这些，但这很酷。我有很长一段时间没有从神那里得到什么东西，我甚至可以在没有手指的手上计算我得到了多少次佑护。”

敲门声打断了他们。彼得走进来，没有面具，手里拿着一个牛角制成的花式杯子。午后阳光照在他充满担忧的脸上，在死侍看来如同天使。

哦操。死侍突然想到，我们最好为了感恩节做好准备。


	11. Lousy Head

Torbjörn发病后一天，这是一个阳光明媚的早晨。彼得和韦德吃了早餐，彼得理出了他们的毯子和皮毛。他是唯一一个这样做的人。当他们到外面的时候，所有的东西都在滴水，而且雪也是糊状的。

水的小径顺着冰冷的小路向着大海跑去，一阵微风把水从树上滴下来，现在树上既没有水也没有雪。在码头上至少有十个人在热烈的讨论中，他们的讨论集中在冰面上，指向了地平线。英雄们走下坡，加入了谈话。

“你在讨论什么？”彼得问Signhild。

“冰块。”

“好吧。”彼得说，不知道要问什么样的后续问题。韦德跳进来了。

“它确实比前几天还要亮点，也有点潮湿，地平线看起来有点像一只wobbo-wobbo. 对吗？“

“春天就要来了（Spring break）。” Signhild说。

“春假（Spring Break）！呜呼！从学校里出来吧，让我们派对吧！”韦德喊道，他的手臂在空中。每个人都转过身来盯着他，但是他依然举着手。

“看起来春假意味着别的东西，它还是好的那种吗？“

“是的，这是一件好事。” Signhild说。

“那么，哇哦!就像我说的！”

Gunnlod有些困难的跪在冰上。她把耳朵放在薄薄的一层水里，大家都静下来了。一切都很安静。Gunnlod长时间的跪在冰上让彼得为她担心，随后她站了起来。她看起来不满意。

“我听不到。”她说。其他人叹了口气。彼得很感兴趣。

“亲爱的女主人，你听不到什么？”彼得问道。

“破冰声，在这种天气下，我们希望春天能快点来，就算不在这里，至少会在南边的公海上出现，但我什么也听不见。”Gunnlod擦了擦湿的脸颊。

“我可以试试，也许？我的听力很好。”彼得说。Gunnlod用平常的皱眉看着他。

“我的听力也很好。”她回答。

“好吧，蜘蛛侠说的太礼貌了点，他的听力比”相当好“要好得多，相信我，Gunnlod，这个男人能听到老鼠放屁，我知道，因为我从来没能在他面前偷偷溜过去，我指的是屁，不是老鼠。“韦德说。Gunnlod皱起眉头，但仍然转向彼得。

“当然你可以试试，其他人都安静，静止不动，不要让木板吱吱作响。”

彼得跪在冰面上，他的面具完全脱落了。

“我应该听什么？“彼得说。

“我不想告诉你。” Gunnlod说，“如果我说了，你会很容易说服自己听到什么幻想出来微弱的声音，请告诉我你听到的是什么。”

彼得把耳朵放在湿冰上，闭上眼睛，让他的蜘蛛听力起来工作。他用手遮住了另一只耳朵。

“我听到冒泡。”他说。

“那是从阳光下醒来的海草，还有别的吗？”Gunnlod说。

“我听到一个无人驾驶飞机或嗡嗡声。”

“那是鱼唱歌，还有别的吗？

彼得集中注意力，试图让他的思维进入闪闪发亮的冷水，感受到任何震动，声音或其他。有东西...

“听到叮叮当当的声音......叮叮叮咚......这很微弱，但听起来像破碎的玻璃窗，或水槽里的盘子。“彼得说，稍微想一下，玻璃窗和水槽都不是好的比喻。

这似乎不重要，因为等待的观众爆发出欢乐的声音，跺脚和鼓掌。彼得起身擦了擦耳朵，Gunnlod轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀。彼得意识到这是自第一天晚上以来她第一次碰他，那是她抬起他的脚来检查他有多冷。

另一边，韦德从后面站了起来，用一个熊抱抱住了他。

“那是我的Spidey！”

韦德仍然拥抱彼得，而其他人似乎准备好了做什么。 Gunnlod正在发出指示，一些妇女回到主厅。韦德把鼻子埋在彼得的头发里，这让他感觉很好。当韦德突然抽离时，彼得惊讶了一下。

“该死的，彼得，虽然我不认为这是可能的，但你竟然让我对我的长相感到还不错。”韦德说。

“哦？我怎么做的？” 彼得问，以为韦德会说一些浪漫的话，因为所有人都走远了。

“好吧，现在我很开心，我没有头发。”韦德说。

“呃......”彼得咕囔着，倒回了韦德的怀抱，韦德抱了回去。

“因为你有虱子。”

“什么！”彼得跳了起来，双手穿过他的头发，完全厌恶地看到手套上粘着小虫子。

“哦，上帝！让他们消失！”

“轻松点，这不危险。”韦德说。

“但是这很恶心！”

“我去拿把梳子来，在这里等着我。”韦德说着走向了大厅。彼得吓坏了，他坐到房子旁边的长椅上，在那里他们储存了小船和鱼网，他用手指抓了抓头发，扯开粘连在一起的发丝，随后他连碰都不想碰它。

韦德很快带着一个精细齿骨的梳子回来了。他坐在彼得后面，把梳子穿过褐色的，凌乱的一缕一缕头发，在每次梳理后把梳子敲了敲长椅的一边。彼得起初挣扎了会儿，但韦德的坚持和温柔让彼得平静了一下。

“我们以前怎么没注意到？”彼得说。

“可能是因为室内很黑，而且你总是在户外戴你的面具。韦德说，把彼得脑袋后面的浓密头发柔皱了。他在哼哼。

“不要告诉我你正在享受这个。”彼得说。

“我怎么能不？“韦德说，他的手指沿着彼得的脖子徘徊。

“我的头发既脏又有虱子出没。”彼得坚持说。

“再多的污秽肮脏都让我难以抗拒你。”韦德说，把梳子放下来，从后面把彼得抱在怀里。彼得轻笑。

“少抱抱，多抱怨。”


	12. On Bones

当Gunnlod和Signhild回到码头时，韦德仍然在努力把虱子从彼得的头发上摘下来，女士们手里拿着很多东西。

“也许我应该把头发剃掉？”彼得对韦德说。

“如果你打算用剃刀做这种事情的话，我会要求你把借来的剃刀还给我！”老Signhild大叫。她走近一点，把皮特戳在胸前。 “你用它刮胡子的时候已经够糟糕了，虽然你看起来挺好的，但是你应该让你的头发长出来，如果你的头发和胡子太短而不能编起来的话，你怎么能把自己称为成年男人？”

彼得无言以对。社会规范在这里拥有绝对的力量。另一方面，他想，这意味着她认为我们现在是这个群体的一部分。

临时的客人很可能以他们想要的方式对待他们的胡须。就像老人说的，他们两个都没有地方可以去，至少Signhild似乎认为他们是打算留在这里。

除了有一丝漏斗再次出现的微弱希望，彼得甚至没有任何关于回家的计划。韦德仍在梳理彼得的头发，轻声哼唱。

大约十一二岁的三个孩子从主厅走下来，敏捷而高喊，单脚，或者单手，从冰冷的路上滑过来。他们跑向站在码头上的Gunnlod和Signhild，妇女们开始把羊毛和毛皮捆绑起来。

当Gunnlod看到东西都绑紧了之后，她给了他们一个肩袋，一个长杆和一个钉子，并开始在他们的脚上绑一些东西。

“现在，谁有食物？” Gunnlod问道。

“我！”一个孩子说。

“谁有火种？”

“我！”第二个孩子说。

“谁有鱼弓呢？”

“我！”第三个孩子说。

“好，现在风从西北方向来了，所以你们现在顺着风走，如果风又向西吹，就绕向东边的狗头岛，这样就不用费力气了。如果风停了，那你们就到西边去，你们可以自己决定是否可以晚上回家，如果不打算回来，你们知道该呆在那儿吗？”Gunnlod问他们。

“中草甸岛上的干草谷仓。”

“或者在你到狭窄的海峡之前的那个老渔船。”

“还有那个被大桦树格伦遗弃的仓库。”

“好，一天半之后就不能再往南走了，我不想让你们在外面呆两晚，在你们看到东岸上高高石楠树之前没有破冰的话，不要再往前走了，爬到那里的山石上。”Gunnlod说。

彼得注意到，她已经把长长的，被磨削的骨头绑在他们的靴子上，他们在冰上玩耍，对其母亲剩下的指示没有那么在意。彼得记得那天晚上他和韦德穿过冰面到了这个小村庄，这让他觉得不安，因为她正在派遣孩子进行这样一个冒险的任务。

“Gunnlod，也许我们可以去呢？”彼得指着韦德和他自己说。

“为什么？” Gunnlod问道。

“这听起来很危险，你在送孩子们去。”彼得说。滑冰的小孩停了一下，瞪了他一眼。其中一个向他吐了吐舌，她说：“这不是一项年长的人可以完成的工作，你的体重是我们的两倍，甚至有可能是四倍。”

“没错，但是...”彼得说。

“而且你不知道该怎么做。”

“好 …”

“另外，我敢打赌，你连滑冰的骨头都没有，而且我也不会借你的！”她说。其中一个轻拍她的肩膀。

“在他们说服母亲之前我们走吧。”他说，三个都滑走了。他们彼此散开，保持稳定的步伐，用杆子来增加速度，没有把脚从冰上抬起来。

彼得和韦德看着他们消失在地平线上。Gunnold带着一丝骄傲的微笑，看了看英雄们，走开了。

“Tcha！这些年龄的孩子们！”韦德说， “这不会让我变得勇敢，技术娴熟，固执，没有思想，我不知道一旦变成年轻一代会/将会/曾经会得到什么。“

“道格拉斯·亚当斯说，时间旅行中最难的部分就是语法。”彼得说。韦德又偷偷地把手环着彼得。

“他错了，关于时间旅行最难的部分是我！”韦德说，强调了最后一个字，用屁股小小撞了下彼得的。

“不要那么做！”彼得用带点严肃的嘲弄语气说道，“我们仍然需要把我的头发弄好。”

“哦，我十分钟前就做完了。之后的只是为了好玩。”韦德说，把他的鼻子埋到彼得现在回归柔顺的头发里，深深地吸了一口气。

“韦德...”

“嗯？”

“好了，我把你们俩留在这儿了。” Signhild在他们身后说。她手里拿着一根白桦树枝。她低声嘟囔着什么东西，把树枝掰成八块，扔下来，用脚跟碾碎。期盼着孩子们有一个安全的旅程。她收集了一些剩下的衣服，走开了。

彼得脸红了。他都忘记了她在那里。韦德怀里揽着彼得，倒退着走，一只手在后面打开船房的门，压在自己的手底下，直到彼得和他一起进了房间。

韦德绊了一下，坐在一个倒置的船上，彼得坐在他的大腿上。房间里充满了焦油的味道，但韦德的鼻子充满了彼得的味道，以至于他几乎没有注意到这。

这不是一个供人居住的屋子，光线从墙壁上的木材之间的裂缝照进来。韦德把彼得抱在怀里，把脸颊压在他背上。

他感觉到彼得的腰带松开了，他把手滑进了衣服里，抚摸着他氨纶包住的胸口。彼得把外衣拉过头脱了下来，阳光让韦德觉得连骨头都暖洋洋的。Petey脱了衣服 – 为了他！

他抚摸着彼得的身体，为了尽可能大的覆盖彼得大腿外侧而张开手指。介于彼得正坐在他腿上，韦德正在细细感受着蜘蛛侠，尤其是他难以触摸的那一部分，但韦德还是把双手放在屁股下面去感受那丰满的感觉。

“神，蜘蛛侠，你的屁股很棒。”韦德把脸靠在彼得的肩膀上，低声说。

“当我把面具脱掉的时候，我以为你会叫我彼得？”

“你的屁股还穿着制服呢。”韦德说。

“这可以解决。”彼得说，站了起来，双脚踩在韦德双腿边的船上，他的屁股正好对着韦德的脸上。他找到了他的制服上下部分之间的缝隙，半英寸半英寸的慢慢褪下了裤子，他的臀部暴露在韦德面前，裤子停在大腿顶部。

“哦，Petey。”韦德咽了咽口水，“我可以咬它吗？请告诉我，我可以咬一口吗？”

“当然。”彼得说。韦德恳求的声音让他更热。韦德抓住彼得的臀部，把他梦寐以求的东西拉近他的脸，他舔了一下。彼得不得不弯下腿来让韦德够得到，那不是一个舒适的姿势。

彼得射了些蛛丝黏到天花板上，靠着蛛丝支撑自己，而不是把重量放在脚上。韦德已经开始轻轻啃咬，彼得的全身皮肤都是鸡皮疙瘩。他呻吟了一声。

“再来一次。”韦德说。

“做什么？”彼得问道。韦德咬了他的屁股，彼得又呻吟了一声。

“那。”韦德说。他的手上下移动，抚摸彼得的臀部，直到一只手滑到前面，发现彼得的阴茎不自在地卡在裤子的上面。他拉了拉充满弹力的裤子，阴茎跳了起来，弹到了彼得的肚子上。

“Je-Zeus，Petey，你必须让我尝尝那个，让我尝尝那个。”韦德恳求。悬挂在蛛丝让的彼得毫不费力地转过身，阴茎几乎从侧面撞上韦德的耳朵。韦德呼吸沉重，他的热气冲进彼得的棕色阴毛中。

然后，他要品尝他。韦德把彼得的阴茎对准他的舌头，舔了一下缝隙。彼得气味冲上头，他把勃起塞进嘴里，听到彼得呻吟，比上次更颤抖。

他的双腿放在韦德的肩膀上，贴在韦德身后的墙上而不是松松的靠着。韦德知道他太急躁了，他可以这样做几个小时，但他情难自已。他拿出自己的阴茎，撸动着，呻吟声和彼得的抽动交织在一起。他的声带完好，声音却嘶哑。

“操我，彼得，他操妈我的喉咙，用力。”

彼得重新矫正了他蛛丝的位置，他身体微微蜷缩，这让他可以把自己的力量放在每一个推力上。韦德无法控制速度或深度，他只能坐着承受。他想要承受的更多。

他放松下来，尽可能地让彼得射在他的喉咙里，用双手撸着自己的阴茎。他清楚地知道，无论他是否抚摸着自己的阴茎，在彼得高潮的时候他也会达到高潮。他不知道为什么会这样，但他知道他会。

焦油的味道对他来说会变成一个刺激，从今天开始。

韦德是对的。下一秒彼得的呻吟声变成了一个低吼，他的肌肉紧绷，他射了出来，韦德也是。他尝到了彼得 精液的味道。


	13. A Little Spoon

当他们从船屋出来的时候，已经是中午吃饭的时间了。他们的菜谱只有唐，英雄们总是渴望在寒冷的天气里得到一顿饭，而这里也不像以前，可以随意在街角的7-11解决午饭。

彼得和韦德进来时，其他人大部分已经坐在桌边了。他们在长长的凳子上摆动着双腿，坐在平常的地方。 Signhild正在摆放桌子，把一个碗和一个勺子放在每个人面前。

当她来到彼得的时候，她给了他一个碗和一个勺子，但后来看起来像她重新考虑。她把勺子拿回来，换上另一个，咯咯笑声从四处传来。

“有什么好笑的？”彼得问Torbjörn，他坐在桌子旁边。

“她给你一个更小的勺子。” Torbjörn回答。

“是的，那意味着什么？”

“哦，她暗示你是小汤匙。”Torbjörn说，然后放低声音，倾身靠近让彼得可以听到他的声音， “这意味着她把你当作一个女人。”

彼得和韦德都听到了这句话，韦德伸手拿过彼得的小汤匙，开始喝汤。大厅里的窃笑声转向欢笑，女人们开始向彼得，韦德，Signhild，Torbjörn和彼此之间掷出各种大小的勺子。

Gunnlod从门口进来。一切都安静了下来。一把勺子落在了她的脚前。她看起来很生气，把它捡起来。

“这是谁的汤匙？” Gunnlod问道。

“看情况。”那个带着胎记的高个子女人说，语气几乎没有包含她的欢乐，“这是一个大的吗？”

爆发的笑声如此之大，吓到了栖息在屋顶梁上的小鸡，使得噪音进一步增加。而这次Gunnlod没有采取任何措施阻止它。

**********************

中午的欢乐没有持续很久。每个人都对外出的孩子们感到不安，为了他们可以带来的消息和他们自身的安全。彼得和韦德看到许多正在进行的小仪式。它看起来不像祈祷，更像运动员在大型比赛前做的事情。  
Torbjörn不一样，他什么都没做。当彼得问他这件事的时候，他说孩子们已经走了三个小时了，现在为了这个麻烦神还太早了。这可能会激怒他们。

Torbjörn当天没有做任何事情。 Signhild至少用了十几根树枝。

Torbjörn第二天什么都没做。

紧张情绪开始蔓延，码头上总是有人去探望。到了傍晚，黄昏即将到来，Gunnlod早已告诉孩子不要离开两个晚上，虽然她还称不上很烦恼，但她更加经常到外面去看看。

到了晚上，Torbjörn请两个奴隶为他安排一个面向大海的平台。他们建立了一个木制的小讲台，并用毛皮覆盖，他们在前面生了小火。Torbjörn去了自己的家，换了衣服，走到小平台上。他坐下来，安静下来。每个人都来听。

Torbjörn拿出一个袋子，在他面前的皮毛上倒出一堆琥珀和象牙圆盘。他把指尖放在三个圆盘上，并把它们放在那里。彼得和韦德站在人群的后面，不确定在这样的时候该做什么合适的行为。

这是如此紧张的时候，韦德甚至没有摸彼得的屁股，哪怕它就在他面前。Torbjörn抬起头，深吸一口气开始朗诵。

“那里是他们所在的地方。” Torbjörn说，并指了个方向。在黑暗中可以看到远处的一小点光。他把圆盘收回袋子，并要求奴隶拆除平台。他回到家里，其他人却在冰上跑着。

那是一段漫长的等待，直到小小的光点显露出三个火把，最终这三个小孩出现在大家的面前，被带到了室内，用兑了蜂蜜的甘菊茶和四面八方的赞美来对待他们。

孩子们带来了好消息和坏消息。坏消息是无论从中心处往哪里走，冰块都十分厚实坚硬，不管怎么样，但这显然比他们想象中的还要深。

好消息是他们看到了些船，有两艘被攀登到高处的孩子们发现了，船们已经到了流水能够到达的最北边。帆已经卷起来，岸上有一阵小火冒烟。

孩子们认为维京人已经做好了扎营的准备，等待着冰的破裂，以便他们能够回家。他们点燃了自己的火，发出信号，看到两倍篝火大小的信号作为答案。

他们所能做的只是等待。


	14. Finally Some Vikings in this Viking Fic

第二天早上，彼得像往常一样躺在床上，死侍在外面走出去解决早晨的便意。他跟着看门狗的踪迹，看看他们在哪里撒尿，这样他就可以使用同一个地方。

今天早上，是在酿酒厂后面的一个箱子的角落。当他意识到建筑物内部的噪音时，死侍在雪堆里已经融化出一个黄色的空腔。

噪音充满了叮叮当当的，木头断裂的声音，穿墙而来的污言秽语让他立即进入战斗模式，死侍抽出了一把武器，背靠着墙，仔细听。

厂里有很多东西破裂的声音，但人声只有一个。他从拐角处溜到门口，试图没有声音地打开它，但皮革在寒冷中变得僵硬，它吱吱作响。

里面的噪音立刻停了下来。介于他已经被发现了，死侍大方的从门口往里看了一眼。Gunnlod独自一人在里面。她正站在一张桌子旁，平静地收集着散落在桌子上的木制碎片。她的动作是精确而有礼貌的，但在她周围的空气中飘动的尘土飘散着她的秘密。

死侍把武器装进手中，走进来，关上了身后的门。他走到桌子旁边，坐在角落里。

“吹灭蒸汽？”死侍问道。

Gunnlod给了他一个恼火的目光。

“好吧，我知道，错误的参考，你可能会认为蒸汽机比喻在我这样的人身上不会那常出现，但各种各样的东西都有可能发生。我可以说我赞成你的愤怒管理技巧吗？我有时候也会用一些这样的东西。有一次我…哇，那个木桶根本不知道是什么击中了他，是吗？“死侍说，看Gunnlod往柴火堆里扔了了剩下的木桶。她拨远了最后的碎片。

死侍一直喋喋不休。

“我们以前从来没来过这儿，所以，这里也是季节性使用的吗，像船屋那样吗？虽然你在这里有一些奇怪的东西。”他说，指着一大堆船只聚集地，“那热水浴缸怎么样？”

房间中间确实有一个类似热水浴缸的东西。

“那是为了酝酿。” Gunnlod最后说。 “请不要触摸它的里面，这是女性的工作。”

“对我来说，最近我干了很多东西只是女人的工作。”死侍说。 “整个冬天，不是吗？♪♬Workin' nine to five, what a way to make a livin' Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin [1]♪♬”

“我只是累了。”Gunnlod叹了口气。

“辛苦的一周。”

“如果冬天很快就结束，如果船只能回来.....可是当他们回来的时候，我们没有食物，可能还要再过两个星期才能破冰，我甚至没有谷物制造一批啤酒。”

“这很重要吗？”死侍说，用脚踢了一个小桶。

“是。”

她没有详细说明，而死侍也不想发起对话。她看起来好像后悔承认自己很累。死侍用脚举起小桶，把它扔到空中，并在它下落时再次抓住它。Gunnlod严厉地把手放在他的膝盖上，把另一边的小桶拿起来，责备他。

“Byggvir[2]值得尊重。”

“女士，你应该得到尊重。”

Gunnlod没有回答他。她把小桶放回指定的地方。死侍听到孩子们在外面喊。

“他们来了！他们来了！他们把船从冰上拖了过来！”

[1] 9 to 5: 一首歌  
[2]Byggvir：挪威神话的一种酒

*******************  
死侍跑到外面，看到蜘蛛侠爬到了屋顶上，所以他也跟着爬了上去。他眯着眼看着反射的阳光，可以看到远处两个模糊的黑暗形状。

“他们能做到吗？”死侍问蜘蛛侠。

“我猜可能吧，船只没有龙骨，风从南方来，这一定是艰苦的工作。“

“他妈的终于！我不用在保持超级力量的秘密啦，你和我都会帮忙的。解开皮带!”死侍说。

“咦。”蜘蛛侠说。

“哦，不，”皮带“和”开“之间完全有空间，你听到了的！”死侍说，滑下了白雪皑皑的屋顶。他贿赂了孩子们，允许他们在他回来前玩他的小刀，以此为自己和蜘蛛侠换了了一些骨头溜冰鞋。

经过一些快速的练习，两位英雄离开了。在阳光明媚的春日穿越冰面，穿着厚实的衣服，能看见清晰的目标，这与第一天晚上的经历完全不同。速度令人陶醉，冰像一个永无止境的舞池，炫目的闪着光芒。

*******************

蜘蛛侠和死侍用了一个多小时的时间才到达这些船只，这其中还包括重新调整滑冰骨的时间，失去了杆子又回到了捡起来的时间以及滑倒的时间。

尽管如此，这比走路的速度还是要快很多。每个船上有十几名船员，用绳子把肩膀拉着。船轻轻向右舷倾斜，帆卷起。

英雄们可以听到一个有节奏的隆起声，当他们被发现的时候，这个声音就结束了。维京人看着两位正在接近的滑手，扔下绳索。他们在艰苦的工作中发热，即使在寒冷的早晨空气中，他们也光着头流着汗。他们没有携带武器，有的甚至脱掉了长袍。

当滑冰者靠近时，维京人跨过栏杆解开盾牌并抓住他们的斧头。 死侍和蜘蛛侠正在直直的向二十几个举着武器的维京人滑去。

“哇！谁呀！”死侍大声呼喊，拼命地想要停下。他侧滑着撞上了蜘蛛侠，后者有效的阻止了他们进一步滑行或者摔倒。当他们从冰上起来时，其他人已经形成了一道屏蔽的墙。

“我们不是为了打架来的！”死侍大声喊道。

“其实，我们是想来帮你们推船。”蜘蛛侠补充说。


	15. Homecoming

有一个人从人群中走出来，他大概四十多岁，身材强壮，有一点微胖，但最突出的特点是头左侧有疤痕。疤痕很大，而且这个导致他失去了他的大部分头发，一只耳朵，以及脸上的部分胡子。疤痕看起来很古老，而且是用黑色纹身图案框起来的。

“我们不认识你。”他说。 “你为什么要戴面罩？”

“这可是我的头盔，而且，我的脸能让勇敢的人心中充满了恐惧，当然，现在的我干活的地方好像不这样觉得。”死侍说。

“我们是Gunnlod的新勇士。”蜘蛛侠说。

“什么，所以你现在对你的工作描述完全不在意了？”死侍对蜘蛛侠说。

“我们怎么知道这是真的？”维京人说。

“Gunnlod怀孕了！”蜘蛛侠说。

“Thul被命名为Torbjörn！”死侍说。

维京队长看起来没有被说服。他走近一点，把剑指向他们。

“这些东西很容易让任何人知道，我怎么知道你是作为朋友一直呆在那里，而不是烧毁地方，杀死所有人？”

“什么样的怪物会这样做？”蜘蛛侠问。死侍用肘击推了推他。这帮人可能是这样做的。

“哦，呃，好吧，狗叫做Gere和Freke，Freke懒得要死。”蜘蛛侠说。

“真相！”有人从盾牌后面说。

“Signhild喜欢洗冰浴，Desdemona不喜欢。”死侍说。一些维京人点了点头。船长放下了一下剑。

“棕黑的母鸡有点愚蠢，总是把蛋放在山羊可以踩到的地方。”

“最大的那个长凳腿有点摇晃。”

“Torbjörn对他的胡子真的很挑剔。”

“Sigyn手淫时拉着自己的头发。”

“什么？”蜘蛛侠说。 “你怎么知道？”

“我并不总是睡得很沉。”死侍说，耸了耸肩。

他们面前的那个人把剑移到了他的盾牌手臂上，伸出手来。

“你说服了我们，我叫Torfinn，我是Gunnlod的丈夫。”

“死侍。”

“蜘蛛侠。”

这个地方最奇怪的是没有人质疑这是他们的真实姓名。

***************

彼得对于他的蜘蛛力量用在正确的地方而感到高兴，他们每人拿着一根绳子，站在不同的船边，用力拉。因为有很多人都在拉船，所以没有人发现这件事情变得轻松了一些。

如果有人察觉到了这一点，他们也可能会认为这只是因为之前的松懈。两个小时后，他们能看到村庄里传来的烟，三个小时后，他们能看到房子。维京人们唱起了歌，没有花时间去休息。三个半小时后，狗跑这来迎接他们，十名男子围着跳跃扑到了一起，大叫着搂抱着猎狗。

其他人休息了一会儿。蜘蛛侠他们和他们有一些简短的对话，结果发现整个船上并不是来自一个村庄。其他的来自附近的其他一些农场，这些农场没有足够的繁荣运送船只。他们在旅途中买了船票，以便加入并稍后回家。

当他们走近时，孩子们穿着溜冰鞋来接他们，他们要求更多的拥抱。 Torfinn同时把其中三个（有可能是他自己的）孩子抱在在他那满是汗水的胸膛上，并且拒绝松开手。

现在拉动船的效率要低得多，而且人们开始分心。彼得脱下面具，背靠着船往前推，这感觉很刺激。死侍偷偷的趁大家都不注意把自己的绳子系到两艘船上。维京人仍然没有注意到有什么奇怪的，而且更愿意把这个归功在他们自己身上。

“就是这样，伙计们，现在没剩多少了！” Torfinn喊道。

如果不是彼得和韦德，可能还需要一个小时多的时间去回家，但是不久之后，这些船就留在了码头旁边的冰上。

********************

Gunnlod站在大厅外面等着。在她身后是奴隶和老哈尔丹。Torfinn跑上前去，跪在她面前，握住她的手。

“这还是我的家吗？”他问。

“这是你的家。”

“这还是我的妻子吗？”

“这是你的妻子。”

“这是我的孩子吗？“他问。

“嘿，不要看着我，面包师来镇上之前她就在烤箱里放了个小面包！”死侍说。彼得肘排他在肋骨。

“不要毁了那一刻！”彼得低声说。

“这是你的孩子。”

“我害怕，害怕我们回来会发现每个人都死了，因为袭击，饥饿或寒冷，我们走了之后多少人死了？”Torfinn问道。

“在冬天开始之前，赫伦就死了。”Gunnlod说。

“好吧，这是预料之中。”

“那你呢，有很多人死了？”Gunnlod问道。

“只有一个，罗恩瓦尔德失手了。”Torfinn说。其中一名维京人以骄傲的姿态举起了他的树桩。彼得很惊讶，没有人提到那个在旅途中死去的男人的名字，但他认为现在不是时候提出这个问题。整个谈话都很有仪式感。

“值得吗？” Gunnlod问道。看起来Torfinn一直在期待这个问题，他向人群中的一个挥手。那人来到Torfinn，递给他一个被包裹的物体。 Torfinn解开了包裹，拿出一个很大的金项链递给她。

“这个，还有这个的二十倍，是我的份额。”

Gunnlod接受了这条项链，并把它握在手中，尽管这是条沉重的金项链，她看起来还是很悲伤。

“我们很快就会饿死了。”

“其实......”Torfinn说，他的声音听起来很奇怪，这让他看起来像是在违背了人设在说话，“实际上，因为我们在法国海岸停留了一个月，我们在扎营的时候必须有足够的储物，而且我们得到了这么好的东西，所以多做了些交易。那些船被放置在某个地方。“

“你...”

“我们有食物，这就是我想说的。”


	16. Party Like It's 999

Gunnlod的微笑是英雄从未见过的。而她的改变和村里的不同之处相比也不算什么。人数增加两倍，活动增加四倍，整个地方似乎变暖了。冰冷的狭窄小路很快被踩到了一大片泥土。

船在Gunnlod和Torfinn的联合监督下被卸下，他说了有什么东西在瓮里，麻袋里或棺里，而她嘱咐哪些东西应该被放到哪里。船员们从船上来回跳到岸边，奴隶和妇女按照Gunnlod的大声的指示储存了货物。

“干肉，三袋。”

“一个去大厅，两个去储藏室。”

“八大袋粮食。”

“其中七个要存放，一个到酿酒屋。”

“干苹果和黑醋栗。”

“存储。”

“面包，没有洞可以把它们挂起来。”

“把它带到大厅。”

“八十瓶酒”。

“把它全部带回去。”

“所有的？” Torfinn问道。她点了点头。

“是的，他们应该展现在神灵面前。” Gunnlod说，Torfinn对她微笑。

“那么我们邀请神？”

“我想我们永远不会有比这更好的场合。”

***********

当然，并非一切都是美食。其余的战利品 - 彼得不知道有多少是偷来的，多少交易或挣得的 - 暂时搁置。维京人有足够的时间在船上争吵战利品的归属，直到这一切都解决了。托芬来到彼得和韦德面前。

“这些金戒指是给你们这样子的人，作为我感谢的象征，因为你们在这里，我的家比我预期的要好。”托芬说，给了他们一人一个沉重的臂章。

“你不必......”彼得想要拒绝，但他也认为优雅地接受礼物是礼貌的一种。

“哦，真棒！”韦德说，把他们缠在手腕上。

一头长着棕色胡须的维京人沿着他们走过去，碰上了Torbjörn。他怀里抱着一大捆东西。

“我兄弟Torbjörn，整个冬天你干什么了？”他说。

“发财，智慧，名气，干你老婆，还有什么？” Torbjörn回答。

“哈哈，你永远不会改变，兄弟，但我为你找到了一些东西。”那个男人打开包裹，向Torbjörn展示了一个带着两个把手伸向尾巴的装饰物，“这些都是书，我拿着它的时候真的很生气，所以这可能是个好东西！“

“那些是torah卷轴！”彼得说，震惊。 Torbjörn接受了捆绑，给了他的兄弟一个拥抱。

“Torbjörn，那些是圣物！”彼得说，仍然为见到卷轴而感到震惊，并且因为它们被偷而感到些许的沮丧。

“是吗？”Torbjörn说。

“他们属于一座庙宇！”彼得说。

“我不会不尊重他们。”Torbjörn冷静地说。彼得看着他。这是事实，Thul非常尊重任何书面和/或神圣的东西。除了把它们留下以外没有什么做法了。Torbjörn把卷轴抬到了他家。韦德抓住彼得的手。

“来吧，宝贝，让我们帮他们开始派对吧！”

**********

正殿看上去和以前完全不一样了，部分原因是冬天结束，部分原因是需要举行庆祝活动。除了狗以外的所有动物都走了，搬到了一个在寒冷的月份里被关上的谷仓里。

地板清扫干净。现在，靠墙的许多小床现在都换成了椅子上，面前还摆着桌子。现在还有三间房子适合睡觉，奴隶们被责令为他们提供大量的柴火，并把新鲜的稻草放在小床上。

老Signhild负责烹饪，并认真对待自己的工作。 “邀请众神”也不仅仅说说而已，五个用圆木雕刻的大雕像被抬了出来，彼得和韦德不知道该去哪儿，只好站在大厅尽头那个像王座一样的椅子对面。

Torbjörn进来，去检查神的位置。大酒瓶中堆满了一大堆靠近他们的墙壁。彼得呆在Torbjörn身边询问雕像，韦德被要求帮助悬挂油灯。当他听到彼得的声音时，他正在墙上的一个钉子上保持平衡。

“你说我们得在晚餐的时候表演是什么意思？我可不在参加什么演出！”

**********

Torbjörn不是在开玩笑。任何维京人 - 或者陌生的外国勇士 – 都是一个诗人。船员们一直在准备和练习他们的旅程故事，用唱歌或吟诗的方法传播这些故事。比喻和解释，特别是当他们引用了古老的典故，被认为是一个重要的，一个很好的比喻和黄金一样珍贵。

这场盛宴现在开始了，但其性质并不像韦德预期的那么粗暴。它以最有序的方式开始，每个人都坐着，桌子空着。 Torfinn进来坐了下来，那个位置在韦德和彼得的停留期间都是空的。当他一个人的时候，韦德曾经坐过一次 - 他从来没有被权力所诱惑 - 只是为了看看这是不是魔法，会让他成为国王或什么的。它没有。

当Torfinn坐下的时候，Gunnlod带着一个巨大的玻璃杯子来到他身边。酒充满了边缘，她走过房间，步履稳定，没有一滴落在一边。

韦德，即使喝了的只是Capri-sun[1]，也能把制服的整个面都弄脏，给人留下深刻的印象。他瞥了一眼彼得，他看起来因为被要求表演而非常紧张。一旦Torfinn喝完酒，桌子就迅速地摆在大厅的周围，每个客人都拿起了自己的装满酒的酒杯。

Torfinn站了起来。

[1]: Capri-sun:袋子装的功能饮料，用吸管喝，就连小孩儿都不会洒得到处都是的包装设计

“祝酒！” Torfinn说。

“祝酒！”大家齐声回答。

“为我们的死者敬酒，我们为那些在瓦尔哈拉之前去过的人喝酒，今天早上他们来帮助我们。

“是！”除了韦德和彼得以外的所有人都回答

“今天早上，亡灵来到我们这里，帮助我们把我们的船拖回去。你有没有感觉到他们的存在？你们没有感受到除了我们之外有二十个人拉绳子吗？”

“是！”

“那些人是我们的朋友，我们感谢全能的父，让他们走到我们这里来，请求众神与我们一起喝酒。”

韦德很想指出，那是他和Spidey，或者说几乎是Spidey出了力，但会毁了宴会的想法停止了他。他想让观众站在他的身边。 Torfinn结束了演讲，每个人都喝了酒。韦德学着其他人的样子把酒倒在雕像上，把它们染成红色。

在宴会上没有人有办法把酒杯放下来，所以你不得不把葡萄酒喝完或者一直拿着它。Torbjörn的兄弟的站在房间中间，吟诵了一首描述旅程第一部分的长诗。

韦德并不确定这是不是首好诗，因为这名男子似乎在有关竞争食物的地方产生了些错误。当他完成时，他得到了一些欢呼，但他似乎并不在意那些没有站起来欢呼的人，高兴地坐下来吃饭。

韦德认为这是一个还挺不错的行为，所以他喝空了酒杯，跳过桌子。当人群注意他的时候，他说话了。

“我明白背诵一些诗歌是个习俗，那么，如果我是一个诗人，我可不知道我到底算不算是，但我为你们做了这个打油诗。

曾经有两个家伙来自纽约（York）

通过一个像软木塞（Cork）一样的洞蹦了出来。

我们到了份工作（work）

当起了勇士（berserk）

那个话痨的雇佣兵和一个小笨蛋（dork）。”[2]

[2]:虽然是打油诗，但都是用rk结尾 

人群笑了起来，似乎很喜欢它，即使韦德暗暗怀疑没有人充分理解他使用york-cork-work-dork这样的韵脚，这很有趣，因为他们看起来像是在押韵，但他们实际上却没有，就算这样，这些词也完美的契合了句意，他必须稍后向彼得解释才能得到他认为应得的赞誉。

“谢谢你，你是一个很棒的观众，就再问你一个问题，嘿，你怎么拼写奥丁的名字？”韦德指着个老人。

“我不知道？”他耸了耸肩。

“用一只眼睛！”[3]

困惑的沉默。

然后咆哮的笑声传来。彼得甚至也笑了起来。

**  
[3]：奥丁明显只有一个眼睛


	17. Another Drink, Another Guest

韦德坐了下来，彼得抱紧了他。

“你是赌注（bets），韦德！野兽（beast）！不，我的意思是最好（beast）的！“彼得说。他的耳朵是粉红色的。

“你喝醉了，Webby（*网的亲昵叫法）？”韦德说。

“也许，如果你想把喇叭放下，但你不能，因为它有一个尖尖的底部，如果你想平放他，你必须先喝掉，然后看看这样做会发生什么。“彼得说，把他的喇叭放在桌子上，低着头，靠近桌子的表面，就像他正在观察一些奇怪的壳一样。奴隶Desdemona走过来把它重新装满，递给他。

“看，他们就像那些女服务员，总是在餐厅里把你的玻璃杯加满，除非你一直不去喝掉他。现在到我去闪着光表演的时候了吗，你觉得呢？”彼得说，指着大厅。

“如果你等一下，你就会更加醉了，走吧！“韦德说，并为彼得拿起了他的酒杯。彼得从桌子底下滑下来，以一种相当不庄重的方式爬到长桌子间的地板上。

“好吧，我比韦德更不是一个诗人，所以这首诗不是我做的，我从一个名叫吉米·巴菲特的吟游诗人那里知道这首歌，我的婶婶在清理的时候曾经哼过这首歌，我觉得和你们有点关系，这首诗叫去造船吧。

_是时候改变了_

_我厌倦了那个相同的词_

_同样的词和同样的语句_

_同样的技巧和同样的韵脚_

_日子，那些无比宝贵的日子_

_像波浪一样滚进去_

_我得到需要弯曲的模板，我得到需要钉的板子_

_我有要去做的图标，我有要去出帆的大海_

_我要去建一条船_

_用这两只手_

_这将是一个美好的曲线_

_从一个高尚的计划里_

_让木片落在他们该去的地方_

_因为我有船建造_

_帆像翅膀一样_

_风可以使他们唱歌_

_生命之歌，希望之歌_

_歌曲保持你的梦想漂浮_

_我要去建一条船_

_用这两只手_

_这将是一个美丽的曲线_

_从一个高尚的计划里_

_让木片落在他们将该去的地方_

_因为我有船建造。_

彼得的歌声被认可了，可能主要是因为他的热情和有关船的主题。他正在做出隆重的姿态，并且唱得很有活力。他的新袖标摇摇晃晃。

韦德想把自己的下巴托在他的手上，朝彼得抛个媚眼，但是手里的酒杯阻止了他。这首歌不长，当彼得唱完时，他鞠了一躬，离开舞台。

接替他的男人嘲笑了他短暂的演出，讲了一个长长的被包含了很多有各种东西组成的明喻，这过于复杂，让英雄们没有机会找出所有的引用。然而，Torbjörn似乎更加欣赏它。诗歌一直在继续，宴会一直在举行。一旦煮熟，就有更多的食物来供应，他们分了很多食物给众神。

最值得注意的是，那个带着锤子的雕像被给了一个更大的碗。他们也带着围巾，皮带，珠宝，还有人把一个煮鸡蛋塞进奥丁的空眼窝里，希望这不是一种亵渎神灵的动作。

而韦德在用两只手吃尽可能多的食物还是保持一只手抱着彼得间左右为难。

有一个敲门声传来。韦德和彼得坐在一点都不靠近们的后面，并没有看到谁打开了它，也没有人进来。彼得忙着试图用堆积的猪骨构建一个角架，韦德忙着吃猪肉来给彼得提供骨头。老Signhild带着一个人到他们的桌子。

“客人带来好运，请坐在这里，想回家一样放松。” Signhild说。一个大个子在韦德旁边的长椅上坐下。他几乎躲藏在一个棕色毯子下，像披风一样盖着头。他感激地点点头，像一个穷人一样蹲坐着，但是手臂上的盔甲是可见的，在火光中闪闪发光。

当他的食物到达时，他从头上取下毯子，朝Signhild微笑。老妇人试图保持面无表情，但失败了。

“谢谢你，善良的女人，让一个可怜的流浪者进来。”他说。

“可怜，是的，流浪者在这里受欢迎。” Signhild说。她给了他一个酒杯，冲到了大厅另一端的Gunnlod。韦德开口说话了，一根骨头在他嘴里戳了出来。

“Thor？”

*********

韦德盯着他近一个月来所见过的第一张熟悉的脸。Thor喝完了第一杯酒，当Desdemona来倒酒时，她显然按照Signhild或者Gunnlod指示带来一个更大更有魅力的酒杯。Thor似乎没有注意到他已经被认出，仍然认为他的伪装很聪明。他低声对韦德说。

“哦，Pool of death，叫我Magne，因为我在伪装。”雷神说，然后意识到了一些事情。“Pool of death和Man Spider？你们在这里？”

直到现在，彼得才是注意到了他，惊讶的把酒杯弄倒了。

“你找到我们了！”彼得大叫。

雷神看上去很困惑，有些尴尬。在大厅的另一端，Gunnlod和Signihild正在与Torbjörn讨论一些事情，从Torbjörn的脸上看得出他十分坚定。

诗歌朗诵仍在继续。新客人的身份从一个人传到另一个人，但没有人说什么。彼得确信，如果他们有智能手机，他们现在就会和自己的名人一起攫取秘密自拍。

但是当Thor抬头的时候，每个人都看了一眼，看起来很忙。如果一个神出现并假装是别人，最好陪他一起玩。Torbjörn回到了自己的座位。

“其实我没有来这里找你。”Thor说。

“那么......那你为什么在这里？”彼得说。

“因为有一个史诗般的盛宴发生，我不想错过它。”Thor说。他指着自己的雕像，它浸透着酒。

“但是......但是......复仇者们都不找我们吗？”彼得问。

“他们的确在找你们，Iron Man正在用他的机器在世界的每一个角落里寻找你，他确信他会很快找到你的，他和其他人都很担心。你们消失了三天了。他们在寻找的时候，我就在等着，而当我等待的时候，我来到了这里。”Thor说。

彼得惊呆了。三天？如果他们只失踪了三天？这就是说，梅婶并会不担心，他没有错过任何一个期限，纽约的罪犯也没有逍遥法外很久。这是一个宽慰。

“那么，Magne，我以前从未见过的新朋友！”韦德说，“你打算很快去纽约吗？如果是的话，我们可以搭便车吗？请带上我们！”

*********

彼得喝醉了酒，显得很开心。Thor告诉他们，他已经安排海姆达尔在十二个小时后打开彩虹桥。聚会越来越混乱和粗暴。晚上最受欢迎的诗歌激发了维京人的歌唱欲望，他们以更加有旋律的方式重复它，像一个理发店四重奏一样坐在长凳上。

在外面是一场简易的斧头掷靶比赛，结果突然出现了大量流血的头部伤口，而Signhild对此的建议是，他们应该在清醒的时候，解决这个问题。

Thor，Magne告诉Torbjörn，他曾经看到强大的雷神击败了一些冰霜巨人。Torbjörn当然全神贯注的听着，当Thor忘记用第三人说话的时候，他并没有点破。

他想要记笔记，但不敢离开去拿他的工具。他的眼睛紧盯着Thor，以至于不会错过任何一个字。

夫妻们不断的消失，回来的时候头发上带着稻草。没有人在公共场合亲热，但是亲吻和摸索不在少数，然后他们傻笑，突然的离去。Torbjörn的兄弟试着把彼得的诗分开，试图用适当的比喻装饰他们。

“船，你不能只说'船'，'船帆就像是翅膀'，这听起来还算可以，但'船'需要用更好的东西比喻，如果是我的话，我会说要给我建造一只木天鹅，一只带着树皮的海鸥。”他在嘀咕。

彼得没在听。他正坐在韦德的腿上。韦德靠在墙上，就像是彼得专属的带按摩功能的休闲椅。他的手有按摩功能，他用来抚摸彼得身体的每一个部分。他们已经不在乎谁会看着他们。他们明天要回家了，而且彼得还在喝酒。韦德慢慢地抚摸着彼得的大腿内侧，好像他会一整晚都在这样做。

彼得扭过身去亲吻韦德。油灯烧尽了，大厅更黑了。韦德轻柔的捧起彼得的腹股，他在韦德 的唇齿间呻吟。他的口中有很多的葡萄酒，那是种硬红的葡萄酒，让彼得的舌头像猫一样粗糙。韦德对此欲罢不能。

门开了，Torfinn进来了。他们没有看见他离开，但介于他的着装状态，他已经离开了一会儿了。现在，他的胸部是光秃的，彼得看到他的头部左侧还有其他的伤痕。下肋骨上又一个特别大的黑色符文，看上去不像装饰，更像是在那里以避免进一步的损害。也许这是用来治疗痛苦。

彼得现在总算明白为什么韦德的伤痕在这个世界看起来一点都不奇怪。

Torfinn走近了依偎在一起的英雄。

“Gunnlod想和你们聊聊。“他说。

“不，我不想！”彼得哭着说，“今天晚上是我们的最后一晚，她不必再对我们皱眉，如果她想对我吼叫，她可以明天早上这么做，我会被折磨的很惨的！”

“她要你去床上。” Torfinn说。

“你说啥？”


	18. The end

那是早上。狗挨家挨户的来着跑，试图找到所有他们感到要负责的人。对他们来说人类的捉迷藏是一种乐趣。每当他们发现一个人时，他们都会疯狂的舔人的脸知道他们尖叫着清醒过来。狗现在正在试图进入一个可以听到鼾声的房子。门被关了。他们叫了一声，但没有回应。意识到门阻拦了他们的时候，狗撬开门闩，摇着尾巴跑了进去！

彼得被他脸上的舌头叫醒了，不幸的是，这不是韦德的。

“哦，我头疼。”彼得说，“让我睡再睡会儿吧，走吧。”

在叫醒了所有人之后，它们跑了出去，留着门大开。

清晨寒冷的风粘在裸露的皮肤上。彼得试图把韦德象个毯子一样盖住他。

“早上好，sunshine。”韦德说。

“我要死了。”彼得回答。

“我去给你们备点水。” Gunnlod探头对他们说。她衣服整齐但头发乱糟糟的，她把一条围巾绑在上面。

当他们走出去时，他们看到了狗离开Torbjörn的家。不久之后，Torbjörn出来，Thor跟在他后面，低头穿过了矮门。彼得看见他拍了Torbjörn的屁股，而Torbjörn看到他们时脸红了。

**************

和大家告别有点尴尬。彼得挂在身上韦德身上，比起其他东西更希望自己能多睡会儿。 Torfinn试图想办法说'谢谢你们照顾我的妻子'，但他听起来有些无力。 

Gunnlod看起来像是想给他们一个拥抱和呆在路上吃的东西，又不希望自己看起来像妈妈一样。Torbjörn仍然很尴尬。Thor仍然坚持他的名字是Magne，但没有人理睬他。而韦德……

他们说了再见就离开了，离开了村庄。韦德一反常态的安静。回家是不是意味着所有的一切都又回到了起点？当然，当他们被困在这里的时候，彼得依靠着韦德，但那不是因为除了他以外没有别人陪在彼得身边吗？上次他们在皇后区的时候，蜘蛛侠根本没有想过要触碰死侍，除非是为了打他。

*************

他们三人正在皇后区中心的一条繁忙的街道上行走，路上挤满了行人。蜘蛛侠看着他制服上的膝盖处的破损，磨损的手套，几乎黑色的靴子。

他瞥了一眼死侍。他的制服没有损坏的那么严重，但是蜘蛛侠看到了他手套上的重新接好的拇指和肩膀上的绣花蛇。就好像他们已经走了一年了。他对自己微笑。

“所以我们现在怎么办？”死侍说。他害怕彼得会说再见。

“你去拿炸玉米饼，咖啡和巧克力，我去拿点阿司匹林，虱子洗发水和润滑油，十五分钟后我们会在老地方碰头！”蜘蛛侠啄了啄死侍的脸颊，跑到最近的药店。

“我会向钢铁侠报告，我，奥丁的儿子，已经安全地把你们都还给了你们。“Thor说。韦德看着他。

“在你走之前......你认识一个叫Frey的神吗？”

“我已经认识他一千年了。”Thor说。

韦德犹豫了一下，然后他把背上的武士刀，鞘和其他东西都解开了，递给了Thor。

“你会把这些东西给他，告诉他是我把这些东西给他的吗？我听说他很久以前就丢失了剑，我只是……告诉他要帮我好好照顾Bea和Arthur[1]。”

“但为什么？”Thor问。

“呃...我欠他的，很多。现在趁我改变主意之前把他们拿走！”死侍说。

“这样的献祭对祈愿都已足够的，Pool of death，我知道这些武器对你来说有多宝贵，把它们留下，我会告诉Frey这件事情，给我另一个带给他的礼物就行。”Thor说。

“真的？我可以保留他们吗？”韦德把剑紧紧地抱在胸前。他看了一家纪念品商店的橱窗，不到一分钟就进店里，拿着一个超大的“I <3 NY”标识的酒杯回来。他把它交给了Thor。

“你认为他会觉得这个礼物很Cool吗？”韦德说。

“我说的不是这个，而是我带给他的故事。”Thor说着离开了。韦德跪在地上抱住了他的两个小宝贝儿，说永远不会再对它们做这样的事情。而彼得从药店回来时，他还在那里。

“韦德......请不要告诉我要用你七个月的时间去拿点食物过来。”  
***************  
[1]Bea和Arthur：贱贱两把武士刀的名字。


End file.
